The Way You Are
by Yamapix3
Summary: She was overweight for her age. She was ridiculed about it nonstop but ignores it and lives life carefree and awesomely. One day, she gets a specific comment that puts her ass in gear for a reality check to shed those pounds in 200 days.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I wrote this spontaneously and was still a little iffy about it, but decided to post it anyway. It's sadly based on a true story about this girl who really is 175 lbs who challenged herself to lose weight in 200 days. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me but the story does.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 1<span>

She started out the day, same as usual; pulling on black sweats under her extra large, striped skirt, then biting into a chip. She'd sling her blazer on, hearing a slight ripping noise then popped another chip in her mouth. Her amber, shoulder length hair was unkept, showing greasiness. She inserted a rainbow headband in her hair and added a variety of colored bracelets on her wrists with matching necklaces of course. As she looked in the mirror, she ignored the fact that her belly protruded as much as a five month pregnant woman, maybe even more. The white buttons on her blouse were close to exploding off her shirt.

She posed, hands on hips, and smiled in the mirror even though her arm flab jiggled like jelly. Her smile made her double chin even more noticeable. Was that...Was that a mustache growing on her upper lip? Ew.

"Perfect." she said, spinning in a circle. Her back faced the mirror for a second revealing she had rolls and love handles like no other. Mikan Sakura. She was the sixteen year old girl who currently weighed 175 lbs. Nonetheless, she didn't care about how she looked and pounced on life through sheer integrity.

;p

Walking along the sidewalk next to the green grass and river, many people stared at her. Some were disgusted, some were shocked, some were even amused. Mikan just hummed to herself as she walked pass the crowd seemingly oblivious to the scorn she was getting. "Hotaru!" she yelled as spotted the raven hair girl up ahead.

As she skipped to her slender friend, the raven haired girl with deep purple, stoic eyes turned around. The acknowledgment made Mikan even more excited leading her to glomp the latter. "Get off." Hotaru deadpanned.

Giggling, Mikan got off and bid her dearest friend good morning. Hotaru sighed then eyed people passing by who she noticed were snickering, "Let's go." Mikan began to skip alongside her best friend in good spirits as she animatedly chattered on about a TV program she watched last night.

Upon arriving at school, as Mikan tried bent over to put her loafers in her shoe cubby, one of her middle blouse buttons came off. "Whoopsies." she said picking up the button. She grabbed her mini needle and thread out of her bag showing that this sort of thing apparently happens often.

"Hotaru! Did you do the math homework?" she asked sitting down next to her. Hotaru just glared in response. "Hehe, I kind of forgot. Oh Ice Queen please spare this idiot's mistake and let her copy your precious math homework!" She begged while rubbing her thick hands together.

A sigh passed Hotaru's lips as she handed the idiot her math homework then scoffing at the ridiculous speed Mikan was using it to copy the homework.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Hotaru managed to catch. She heard a snicker, "She looks like a hippie. What's up with her hair? Does she shower with pig fat or something?"

Before Hotaru could intervene, Mikan projected "I'm done!" It threw those girls into a pack of giggles again. "I'm surrounded by idiots." she muttered under her breath.

The bell started ringing and in came Jinno-sensei, "You guys better have done your homework or it's a Saturday detention!" Mikan gave a sly smile and a thumbs up to Hotaru while the latter had smirked.

;p

It was lunch time. Mikan's favorite time of the day. She was bouncing towards the cafeteria when something blocked her path. "Hey _Lard-O_." A girl with green locks said.

"Oh hey Sumire!" Mikan said with her perky voice. Sumire crossed her slender arms and started circling Mikan. "My, my, my, just what are you wearing?" Her pink, glossy lips forming a smirk, "How can you stand being in front of a mirror looking like that?"

Mikan's smile didn't falter, "Oh. I really li-"

"Forget it," she cut Mikan short "it seems you're not taking my advice on getting liposuction either. If you do decide to go through with it, call me. I know a few people." Sumire flipped her green hair behind her bony shoulder and left.

Mikan walked in the cafeteria trying to consider what Sumire said but it soon escaped her mind after seeing the plethora of food choices there was. "Whoa!" she yelled running towards the line which people let her cut in front of them. Avoiding her and ducking out of the way looked way too exaggerated.

After grabbing two plate fulls, she went over to sit next to her best friend, "Hotaru, the food here is great!" she said in between bites. Hotaru continued to sip on her tea watching her friend, in amusement, as she gobbled down the hoards of food that came her way.

"Hey guys!" another friend, Anna, sat down. "Mikan, calm down! This really isn't lady like." The cute, pink head made an example of herself by calmly munching on her salad, but Mikan still continued to stuff herself, making Anna give up teaching etiquette. "I don't get why you're eating salad Anna, the chicken wings are delicious!" Mikan garbled. Anna just looked at her, a little disgusted, "Uh, no thanks. I like my salad anyway." She took another bite then smiled to prove it. Mikan scoffed and went back to her buffet.

;p

"Natsume!" a blond yelled. Judging from his blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, this boy was French. So what was he doing in Japan? (Narrator shrugs)

"Yo Ruka." A boy who was everything opposite of the former. Black hair, even shade of skin, there were noticeable muscles while 'Ruka' was a bit on the lanky side, and he had red eyes. Wait what? Red eyes? Well anyways, they were outside enjoying the warm sun that shined brightly above them. Lying down on the grass that was dancing along with the wind, was considered to them a great feeling.

"How come you were late?" Ruka asked. Natsume groaned a little then rolled over to his side, "Don't wanna talk about it." Then Ruka let it go just like that. The quiet and comforting air was the best for them. Best friends since way back to their diaper days.

"Aw Hotaru, don't be like that!" a high pitched voice was heard over yonder. Ruka propped himself on his elbows while Natsume observed with one eye opened.

"Mikan, she did it for your own good!" Anna argued. Mikan pouted and kept stomping her feet like a little baby. Ruka chuckled and Nastume closed his eyes.

"Oh! Ruka! Natsume!" Mikan called when she noticed them. She began to run over to the shade they occupied. "What are you guys doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're just enjoying the good weather." Ruka replied easily. "Yeah, so get lost." Natsume added.

Mikan pouted, sat down, then crossed her arms, "No way. I'm not gonna leave just cos you said so." Natsume opened one of his eyes to look at her then closed it again, "You got some food on your face, saving that for later?" Mikan immediately put her hand to her face and felt crumbs from the chicken she ate moments earlier. She swiped it off her face, immediately blushing.

"Leave her alone Hyuuga." Hotaru walked over to the shaded area with Anna trailing along, Ruka nodded in agreement. Nastume kept his eyes close soaking in the warmth the spring day provided. Mikan chattered happily with the group excluding Nastume who'd bask in the breeze and would scoff occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeyyy! I was really happy with the feedback I got with this story :) Yes, Mikan may sound uber disgusting right now but she'll get better within time. The narrator of this story is the all knowing narrator who like to put their own commentary in so if a thought that seems out of place happens and you're confused, just think "oh it's that silly narrator!" Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** e-Thay aracters-chay o-day ot-nay elong-bay o-tay e-may, ut-bay e-thay ory-stay oes-day! (Pig Latin is reaaally addicting ;)

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 2<span>

The warm weather was perfect on a day like this. Not for Mikan though, wearing her black sweats underneath her skirt made her sweat profusely. She constantly wiped her sweat away with every step she took to get home. "Mikan!" a lady yelled, approaching Mikan with a small bag.

"Oh Oba-san! How are you doing?" she asked with an ear to ear grin, eyeing the plastic bag. The lady giggled, "I'm fine. I brought some cuties for you, be sure to share with your mother. Tell her I said hi." She handed Mikan the bag of small oranges and waved goodbye. A faint grumbling sound was heard making Mikan smile and brush past all the other stores who handed her some snacks. As she jumped up and down, her belly would lift up and down along with her. People nearby laughed at the idiosyncrasy.

She finally reached home from her mini workout of gathering goodies presenting them to a woman in the yard putting clothes on a clothes line. "Momma! Look what I got! Look look!" she thrusted the plastic bags contained with food to the woman whom she called her mother. "Oh dear, I told you not to accept so much stuff. Keep eating at this rate and you'll have to order another size up on your uniform!" Her mother, Yuka, was chubby but not as chubby as Mikan. She was working on sliming down and has been urging Mikan to do the same, but the latter just won't listen.

"Mom, it's fine. I like the way I am!" Mikan pouted. Yuka sighed not wanting to argue about the matter again. "Do you really feel that way?" Mikan nodded vigorously, her headband even sliding up and down. "Then go inside and eat to your heart's content." Yuka encouraged. Mikan let out a scream and raced inside dumping the bag's contents and after peeling the cuties, she gobbled it down.

"What should I do about this child?" Yuka mumbled to herself while hanging more clothes on the wire.

;p

The next day at school, Mikan was sitting down trying to concentrate on her math, "If x is 2 then f(x)=2x+4x should be..." she scratched her head with her pencil thinking hard about what the answer could be. "Ahh, I'm hungry." she said after five minutes of thinking.

"Idiot. The answer is 12." a gruff voice said beside her. Mikan looked up to see Natsume standing in front of her holding a meat bun. The latter noticed she kept staring at the object of interest and smirked. He lifted it up then side to side, Mikan's eyes following the motions. He did this a few more times to the point Mikan started drooling. "You're drooling." he commented.

"Huh?" she wiped her mouth, a blush creepin' on her face. "Are you that hungry?" he asked and she nodded her head. He tossed her the meat bun when she caught it. This scene reminded Natsume of a dog catching a frisbee with its mouth. He chuckled at the thought, Mikan looked up with her face stuffed and wide eyed, "Bhat bou waughing at?" Nastume smirked and walked to his seat behind her. "Maybe you should stop stuffing your face so much. I hear its bad for your skin." Whoa what? 'Bad for your skin?'? Natsume, you're talking about skin when its...ugh never mind.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" Mikan argued after swallowing the meat bun. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve making Natsume look on with a little bit of disgust as there was now a smear of sauce on her cheek.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore and unconsciously leaned forward to wipe Mikan's cheek, being a neat freak was his OCD. A surprised Mikan jerked her head back, her double chin showing, and a blush making its way to her face. "Tsk." Natsume leaned back again, pointing to his hollowed cheek, "You got something right here."

Mikan immediately put both her hands to her face wiping her entire face though it wasn't necessary. Natsume chuckled since from where he was sitting, it looked like Mikan was hitting herself. Hearing the deep chuckle, Mikan stopped and turned around, embarrassment overwhelming her. "Thanks." she mumbled, slinking in her seat.

Mikan has known Natsume since first grade, but she's had this on and off crush on him ever since. Seventh through ninth grade she moved to another school and would frequently say hi but nothing more. When she moved back to Alice Academy in tenth grade, she was super happy to see all her friends she grew up with again. "Stalker." he called her. Mikan was dumbfounded and ever since then, they had this love-hate relationship, but on Mikan's side, he was always more than just a friend to her...on good days.

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka chided in with his black guitar case strapped to his back, "You can still make it to the Guitar Showcase tonight right?"

"On a Thursday night? Uhm I'll try. Who's going?" she said pondering about what she might do tonight, swiping her greased bangs out of her eyes.

"Natsume, Koko, Yuu, maybe Hotaru..so yeah! You should come and support me! It'll be really fun." Ruka smiled, handing her a ticket. "See you guys later!" he said before dashing off towards the music room. Mikan scanned the ticket still considering if she should go. "Just go. It'll be good for the profits." Natsume said looking over a comic book in his hands.

Mikan rolled her amber eyes, swishing her lips to the side making her cheeks chubbier. "Sure." she finally decided. Natsume sneaked a peak around his comic to watch Mikan's face smile before going back to his comic.

;p

"Are you going? Please please please go! Your Majesty, please go!" Mikan begged Hotaru who ignored her. Being the stubborn girl she is, she followed Hotaru everywhere in between classes asking if Hotaru could go since it wouldn't be fun without her. "No." Hotaru flatly rejected.

"Why?" she whined, stomping her foot. Hotaru sighed, putting her books in her organized locker. "I don't attend such social events."

"It'll be fun Hotaru! Besides we should support our friend in the showcase." Mikan pouted her lip. Hotaru shook her head, ambling her way towards a table. She set her bag on the table, settling in a chair and opening her copy of Along for the Ride by Sarah Dessen. "Friend? Nogi? Pfft."

Mikan plopped down on a chair next to Hotaru, the chair screeched a little due to the momentum, "Yes he's our friend and we should support him. Please please please please please please please ple-"

"Shut. Up. I'll go. Now leave." Hotaru snided turning the page. Mikan drew back the smile on her face widening. The latter jumped up delighted that her will be going and thinking about how much they'll have.

;p

The showcase started at 6 so Mikan and Hotaru came to the gym around 5:50. "Hey guys!" Mikan perked at the sight of Natsume and Koko. "Hey Mikan! Hotaru." Koko said, waving his hand while Natsume nodded his head. Many spectators of the show were shocked at the sight of Mikan running over to the table. She was wearing a bright yellow sweater with blue, flare jeans and slippers. They were even more surprised when she was arm in arm with an elegant Hotaru who wore a light purple shirt with a short, pastel, floral skirt and sandals. "Ew, she looks like she crawled out of the dumpster." someone whispered a little loud.

"What's up with that _sweater_? Did she rob a hobo?" another one commented. Hotaru and Natsume glared at the girls whom quickly scurried away to find their seats. Mikan flounced over to Koko who chattered constantly about random things. Something Koko had in common with Mikan is they like to talk..nonstop.

"That was the fourth time this week." Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"Are you serious? Tch, that pisses me off." Natsume said, catching Hotaru off guard only for a little bit. "Never figured you for the worried type Hyuuga, especially towards that idiot." Hotaru sat across from him and next to Mikan who was still busy talking about a food channel.

Natsume scoffed, "Who says I'm worried about her? People like them are the worse is all." Hotaru felt skeptical towards the words Natsume said. The words were chosen carefully, but being Hotaru, she read in between the lines, smirking to herself, "Interesting."

The showcase finally started, shutting up both Mikan and Hotaru. Mochi was the MC and he was fairly good at it. Not awkward on stage at all, as he introduced the performers one after the other. The performers were really good too. Mikan was shocked at how many people had such great talent but she never seen around. It made her kind of sad. "Wow." she said as she looked on with amazement as a girl named Nonoko was singing her heart out to an acoustic song.

_ "I keep on running, keep on running and nothing works. I can't get away from you. I keep on ducking, keep on ducking but nothing helps. I can't stop missing you." _She sang. The lyrics made a deep impression on Mikan as she stared in awe. She clapped her hands enthusiastically when the song ended.

"This song goes out to the girls in love." She said into the mic with her soft, velvet voice. "_Love._" The guitar started strumming, "_It's a special day. We should celebrate, and appreciate what you and me found something pretty neat. And I know some say this day seems arbitrary._" The beat of the guitar kicked up, "_But it's a good excuse, what I love to use baby, I know what to do, baby, I—I will love you, I'll love you, I'll love you._" The guitar quieted again, "_Love. I don't need those things. I don't need no ring. I don't need anything. But you and me, cos in your company I feel happy oh so happy and complete._"

"Her voice is so beautiful." Mikan whispered. She was blown away by the tenor of her voice. How it sounded so wonderful, not like the fake, lip-synching singers these days.

Without her noticing, Natsume observed and mentally laughed how easily captivated Mikan was with the singer. '_Dork_.' he mused to himself, grinning. It didn't go without notice by Hotaru who was amused at Natsume who was clearly gawking at a clueless moron. 'Very _interesting.'_ Hotaru thought, propping her elbow on the table and placing her jaw on her palm.

* * *

><p>The first song I used was a cover of Erase Me - Kid Cudi; the second one was Valentine - Kina Grannis (she played that girl in Funemployed with KevJumba and Phil Wong!) She's such a wonderful singer, sweaaar!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooooo! I know you guys are getting impatient for the part where Mikan needs to start her serious weight loss mission, but patience is a virtue. The characters need to build and things such as losing weight can't be done overnight. After reading this chapter, you'll see the progress of Mikan's mental state of deciding to lose weight is getting clearer. Also, I'm proud of this chapter, cos it's the longest one out of the two stories I have :) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot/storyline belongs to moi! ;D

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3<span>

It was intermission time. Mikan rushed over to Nonoko who was taking a sip of water whilst chatting with her guitar playing friend. "You were really wonderful!" Mikan said. Nonoko smiled, a sparkle in her eye. "Thank you! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." she put out her hand.

Mikan reached for it, shaking it vigorously, "Mikan Sakura! I can't believe I haven't seen you around school before. Your voice is truly amazing!"

Nonoko smiled, "Thanks darling. I hope I see you around school next time." She walked over to the stage gathering her stuff before going to the other side of the multi-purpose room where the other performers are. Mikan went back, her hands shaking from being able to shake hands with Nonoko. She didn't notice she sat on someone though, "Ow! Get off me fat ass!" cried the muffled voice.

Surprised, Mikan jumped up to see Sumire rubbing her thighs, easing the pain, then looking at Mikan with piercing green eyes. "Oi, Incredible Bulk! Watch where you're sitting, you almost killed me!" she screamed loudly. "I-I'm" Mikan stammered.

"Go lose weight, Porky!" she yelled louder. Mikan's face began to flush a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry." Mikan whispered, looking down at her shoes. "Hey, she didn't do it on purpose Shouda." Hotaru retorted, getting up and walking in front of Sumire, "If you stopped fluttering your eyes at Hyuuga, you would've seen her."

Puffing up her cheeks, Sumire turned her gaze at Hotaru. Mikan stood there, nervous and not able to move. She fidgeted with the edge of her sweater, the barrier she used to nullify the rude remarks, and voices was beginning to break. People all around her snickered, whispering, "She _needs_ to lose weight." or "How can she stand looking like that everyday?" or "I would wanna kill myself if I was as ugly as her."

"Imai. Don't try to back Thunder Thighs here. We all know you're embarrassed to even be seen with her." Sumire stood up, crossing her arms. "You don't know what you're talking about." Hotaru hissed. Mikan jerked her head up, her eyes on her friend. "Heh, don't lie Imai. It's written all over your face. You and Natsume-kun are only nice to her becos Narumi-sensei told you to." Sumire sneered.

"_Enough_." Natsume finally said, slamming his hand on the table. Sumire uncrossed her arms, looking surprised at Natsume. Mikan drooped her head back down, the tears brimming her eyes. Her heart rate increased, dread pumping her blood. "Natsume-kun-"

"I said that's _enough_ Shouda. Leave Sakura alone." solid words that shook Sumire. _'He didn't deny it.'_ Mikan thought, fidgeting with her fingers. Without lifting her head up, Mikan walked outside. "Mikan!" "Sakura!" They called after her, but she didn't look back.

_Incredible Bulk. Lard-O. Thunder Thighs. Fatass. Porky._ The names rung through her head as she walked home at night, in the cold.

;p

Mikan went through her daily routine of getting ready and going to school. She met up with Hotaru with her usual smile and perkiness. At lunch, she went to her locker to grab her History binder. "Hey Mikan!" Yuu called walking towards her. "What's up Yuu?" she closed her locker, making sure it's locked. "Wanna go swimming with us after school?" Yuu went over to his locker which was across from Mikan's.

"Sure! Who else is going?" she said without a second thought since it was scorching weather at the moment. "Uhm, me, Koko, Natsume, and Mochi." he replied, shuffling something around in his locker.

Mikan noticed the lock was hooked onto the top part of the door instead of in the hole like what others do, "I like how your lock is on top." she pointed out, smiling. They walked and talked about the plans until they parted ways going back to their groups.

After school, Mikan scurried past a flurry of people to Koko and Yuu to talk to them about swimming plans. "We're meeting at 3, the Northern Forest has an apartment complex with a nice pool. How are you gonna get there?" Yuu asked.

"Uhm, it's not that far from my house so I can walk or take the bus." she replied, looking through her texts from her mom and Hotaru. "You sure? If not, Natsume can just give you a ride." Koko said, jumping up and down for some reason. "Yeah, it's no problem. Can't wait!" They continued talking when Natsume and Ruka joined in the conversation, Ruka wouldn't be able to go becos of a family event. "Remember to meet at three!" Yuu called out before Mikan left.

;p

"Where the heck is the bus!" she yelled out loud, checking the road to see if the bus was coming. From afar, a truck looked like the bus and got her hopes up but left her with bitter feelings once it passed. It was almost 4 o'clock and she was stuck at the bus stop near her house. Yuu kept calling, asking where she was. She replied that she was almost there. Other buses passed by except for the bus that headed straight for the Northern Forest.

Minutes passed until she finally called her mom to come pick her up and take her there. When she reached the Northern Forest, she couldn't find the fire station that led to the apartment complex so she walked around the whole area until asking someone for help. Turns out, she drove right past the fire station. Mad, she quickly jogged towards the directions given. She was still lost, but spotted Kitsuneme walking towards the park. "Hey!" she called out.

"Are you going to the pool too?" she said, once catching up to him. "Yeah. I don't know where it is though." he replied, scratching the back of his head. They started walking towards the main street, spotting other friends, "Do you know where the pool is?" he asked them. "Yeah, it's in that apartment complex. Just hop the fence and go straight. There's a lot of people at the pool." Mikan and Kitsuneme said thanks and quickly rushed to the apartment, Mikan barely squeezing through the gate, "Can you get in?" He asked. She prevailed and they rushed to the pool area as it was already past 4.

"What took you guys so long?" Yuu asked once they reached the pool. "We got lost, hehe." Mikan replied feeling a little stupid.

"Why are you always getting lost?" Natsume yelled from across the pool area. Mikan ignored it, running towards the hot tub where Koko was. "What's uuuup!" he looked like those rich people in movies. There were a whole bunch of other people at the pool, so Mikan shyed away at the hot tub.

"You're supposed to get into the pool before going in the hot tub." Koko nudged Mikan. "Hehe, I can't swim." she said quietly then suddenly splashed her feet in the hot tub. Natsume and Kitsuneme came over, Natsume getting in the water while Kitsuneme changed into swimming trunks. "Did you guys come here together?" Yuu asked stationed in front of the water jets. "Yeah." she kept kicking at the warm water. "Why?" Natsume not saying a word til now.

She kept kicking, "We just did. It was better to get lost with someone than by myself." She looked up, exchanging a smile with Kitsuneme. "Did you guys take the bus together?" Koko asked this time. "..Sure." Mikan lied. After the interrogation was over, some people had left giving Mikan a little courage to dip into the freezing cold pool. Yuu actually did a front flip into the pool, while Kitsu was trying to pull Koko, who was resisting, into the pool. "So cold." Mikan said, swishing her feet around in the pool.

She didn't notice Yuu getting out of the pool and helping Kitsu trying to get Koko into the pool. "No! No! No!" he kept saying even sitting down to hanging on a pole. Mikan was having a fun time watching this go on, she decided to join in the fun by splashing water onto Koko. "Ahh! You're horrible! Stop it!" Mikan and the others couldn't help but laugh at the resisting Koko. Finally Koko did a front flip in the pool and Kitsuneme did a cannon ball. "Ahh!" Koko screamed once he reached the surface, shivering, then doing a few laps to get used to the temperature. Mikan was content sitting on the edge, swishing her feet back and forth.

"Get in here!" Koko yelled. "No!" giggled Mikan. He waded over to her and started splashing her, she splashed back ensuing a war. More and more people left until it was only them and a group of little kids. Mikan sat on the steps in the 3 feet area of the pool, content. She suddenly felt cold water on her head and down her back. She turned around to see Natsume pouring the water. "What are you doing?" she cupped water in her hands and started pouring it on his head. "You need to get in the pool." he stated, still pouring water on her.

She ran away laughing. She sat down on a pull out chair with her towel, watching the others continue to play in the pool. _Incredible Bulk. Lard-O. Thunder Thighs. Fatass. Porky._ The words rang through her head again. She got up and started changing behind the building, she put on a black shirt that was all about the year of the tiger and her basketball shorts. She quickly towel dried her hair, untangling the knots in her one length, short, brown hair. "Let's go to the park!" Yuu exclaimed. Mikan walked over to where the guys were when she noticed this cute little dog. Small, round, with a gray fur coat, a girl, and cute brown eyes. She started towards the dog, "Oi! I'm changing!" Natsume yelled covering himself with a towel.

"Then change, I'm not looking." She kept her eyes on the dog. "I'm completely butt naked." he added.

"I'm not looking." she said still looking at the dog. The dog ran away, so she plopped down on a seat nearby as the other boys got dressed and put on lotion. She kept her eyes on the dog who wouldn't come near her. "She doesn't like you." Natsume said.

"Well I don't like you either." Her eyes on the dog, but everyone assumed it was towards Natsume, "Oooooh!" they all said struggling to put on their shirts. Natsume shrugged, putting his shirt on. She snuck a glance at him and smirked. They left the pool area, making sure nothing was left behind, then headed to Natsume's car. They went to the park that was a couple blocks down, filled with so many people. It was beautiful weather, nice and warm. A summer feeling in April. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. "This is my elementary school." Koko stated, feeling uber proud.

"Do they have any swings?" Mikan looked around. Koko pointed over to a playground that was really far away. Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, and Natsume chatted with a couple of other people from school. "I wanna go to the swings. " Mikan said to Yuu when he approached her. "Let's go then." he said. Mikan, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme walked over there in a group. Kitsuneme was stopped by someone with a nasally voice, "Kitsu, let's session!" But Kistu didn't want to. Mikan found the boy's voice amusing, so when they were far enough, "Kitsu, let's seyshon!" Kistu, Mikan and Yuu bursted out laughing, mocking the boy's voice. Once Mikan saw the swings, she ran to them and started swinging. "Push me!" she said. Koko ignored her going to the next one, "Why are these so high?" he exclaimed. "Push me!" she said again. Yuu and Kitsu went behind her and started pushing, the chains started squeaking.

"Make her go higher!" Yuu said. Mikan screamed at the velocity she was at and laughed. Kitsu and Yuu went to throw ye ol' pigskin around while Mikan and Koko swung. "I'm going higher than you!" she stuck her tongue out. Koko started swinging sideways influencing Mikan to do the same. He grabbed onto the chain, letting go to go farther to the side. This time she grabbed onto his chain whilst he grabbed onto hers. "Let go!" he laughed. "You let go!" she laughed too. She let go but he kept holding on. She slapped his hand, trying to make it so he would let go. Once he did, she start swaying in a circular motion.

Mikan had her fill of playing on the swings so she wanted to play with Kitsu and Yuu. She tried throwing the football but failed. Laughing at her failure, she started mimicking that boy again, Yuu and Kitsu exploding into laughter. After maybe, 10 minutes of running back and forth to catch the football, she sat down on the bench in front of the grass, catching her breath.

"Do you have water?" she asked Yuu. He nodded, also tired, and handed her a water bottle. She took another swig of water, criss crossing her legs, watching Yuu and Kitsu playing catch with the football. "You guys tryna hide from me?" a gruff voice from behind said, the little dog in tow. Mikan looked behind her, Natsume came towards her then sitting down next to her with a little stick in his hands. The dog was obviously his from the way he was ordering her around. "We weren't hiding." Mikan said, completely memorized by the tiny animal, Natsume let out an incoherent "Hn". "Let's climb trees!" Koko said, appearing out of nowhere. "Climb that one!" she said, pointing to a thin, crooked, acorn tree. He ignored her and walked over to a thick, ancient-looking, could-be-used-for-lumber tree. Mikan turned her attention back to the dog.

"How old is she?" she asked putting out her hand so the dog could sniff it but instead ignored Mikan's hand and walked to the other direction. "She's 5 years old." Seeing the small dog conjured Mikan's memories of her dog. After trying to capture its attention, "How's your dog doing?" he asked her.

She smiled a little, "He's doing okay, I hope." Natsume looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"My mom gave him away-"

"Why would you do that?" he cut her off, yelling.

"-while I was at school." she finished. Still smiling a little and trying to get the dog's attention. Natsume quieted down, "Oh." he said, almost in a whisper. "That's why I cut my hair and why I look like this." her smile growing as the dog was slowly walking towards her.

Memories of her bestest friend, her dog Skunk, raced through her mind. The day he was first brought into her life as a puppy, to the day he got ran over by a car and survived, to the day she had so much fun playing hide and seek with him, to the times he would listen to her words when she vented, their friendship lasted 4 years. The day before he was given away, she got mad at him for ripping up another dog's pillow and called him stupid over and over again. Mikan didn't know those would be her last words to him.

"When I found out, I cried so much. I couldn't believe my mom and got so mad at her to the point I made her cry, so I forgave her. I'm over it now though." she dryly laughed. "Is her name Twixie or Trixie?" she asked.

"Twixie." he replied, still looking at the floor. "Twixie." she cooed at the dog.

"She doesn't respond to sweet words or noises like that." he said, grinning. "Hey. Twixie. Get over here!" she said in a menacing voice. Natsume chuckled more now. When Twixie was still walking away, "Hey you bitch! Get over here and be my friend right now!" the words were mean it even chilled her own spine, but Natsume kept laughing. "Oi!" Natsume yelled suddenly, making Twixie twitch and sit in front of him. Mikan's jaw dropped a little, when this occurred. "Wow..this dog." she clucked her tongue. He brought out a treat, giving it to her. "Ooh! Give me one!" Mikan stuck out her hand, twinkling her fingers. He placed one on her hand, excited she could finally get Twixie's attention. She pretended to throw the treat, making Twixie running atleast 10 feet away before realizing it wasn't thrown at all.

"Where's the treat?" Natsume said in that I'm-talking-to-a-dog voice. She faked the throw a few more times before Twixie knew what was happening. Mikan gave her the treat, "Can we be friends now?" she petted the dog's head. Mikan suddenly realized Yuu, Kitsu, and Koko weren't around. "Where'd they go?" she asked looking around but couldn't see any of them. Natsume looked around too, "Is that them?" he pointed over to the tennis courts but it wasn't. He turned around to check the playground, "Oh there they are." he said. Mikan turned around to see them playing a game of freeze tag on the jungle gym like a bunch of 9 year olds. She was amazed she didn't hear them laughing or didn't hear them at all.

She turned back around, suddenly noticing the situation. Feeling awkward, she grabbed her water bottle and looked at it, "Oh. I'm gonna go refill this." She got up and walked towards the nearest water fountain. "I gotta go home now." Yuu said within ear shot. After refilling the bottle, Mikan tried the water and it tasted horrible. She spat it out, gagging on the disgusting H2O. "You okay?" Koko asked, patting her on the back. Mikan nodded and dumped the water in the grass. Nastume glanced at her.

;p

In the car ride home, Natsume dropped off Yuu, who lived near Mikan's old house. "I used to live right over there." Mikan said, quickly pointing behind them. "Yeah you used to live everywhere, you stalker." Natsume grumbled in the driver's seat. "Ugh, I hate this intersection.." he started saying,

"It's the worst." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

"Why you copying me?" he rudely said. Mikan scoffed, "I did not." Kitsu laughed at their childish-ness.

"Turn left here." Mikan said as her street was coming up. Natsume turned on the street, "I know what street it is. I have a photographic memory."

Mikan decided to challenge him, "Okay then which house is it?" After passing a few houses, he pulled up in front of a small blue and white house, with a white car and a silver car. "It's the ugly house." he said.

"That's the car I want to drive!" she said, pointing to the white car. "I just need to learn how to drive stick."

"Good luck on that." Natsume commented, rolling his eyes. Mikan wanted to slap the back of his head, but instead contained herself, and bid them goodbye. She was walking towards her front door, singing quietly. "Today was a fuuuun day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Letsssgooooo! :D OMG BIGBANG, has honestly taken over my life these past few weeks. G Dragon is such a stuuuuud! If I meet him I'm gonna die happy x) Their music is also really addicting bwahaha. OH! Who's been keeping tabs on the latest chapters of Gakuen Alice? Thiiiis giirl! NATSUME AND MIKAN ISH SHO CUTE! 3

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, allll mine! ;p

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 4<span>

The sun rose past the mountains, shining dimly revealing the dew on the green grass. Though it was only morning, the air was warm and humid. Ms. Mikan Sakura woke up in cold sweat, shaken from a dream she soon forgot. "Weird, I can't remember." Scratching her head, she got off her bed to get ready for school. Putting on the usual sweats under large skirt and other finishing touches, Mikan smiled brightly at her reflection.

School was almost over, her junior year coming to an end. 'Only one more week!' she thought, skipping happily over to school. As she was walking out of her quaint neighborhood, she noticed a building. She passed by it every day noticing the vacancy until now. Mikan went nearer wondering what ever it could be. "Oh, hello! Are you interested in being a new member?" a voice from behind.

She swiftly turned around coming face to face with an older woman in her mid-20s, pink, beautiful hair, her chin structure was so defined, her eyes sparkled, and she had a really nice, hour glass body. Mikan has never seen such a beautiful woman before. "Uh, d-uh." Mikan stuttered.

The goddess in front of her giggled, "Well do you wanna be? I'm opening a gym here and memberships are only ninety-nine dollars for twelve months." Her pearly whites glimmering. Mikan was still speechless. "Unless you want to apply for the basic membership it's only twenty dollars per month. Whaddya say? Sounds fun eh?"

Mikan contemplated the idea but decided to pass on it, "I'm fine the way I am." The goddess smiled, "I like your way of thinking. My name's Misaki Harada, what's yours?"

"M-Mikan Sakura." She gulped. "If you know anyone who might wanna join the gym, just point them over to this direction. I'll see you later Mikan!" Misaki skipped inside the white building labeled 'Bonamana'. "What a weird name." Mikan mumbled before continuing her walk to school.

;p

The lagging school day went on as usual. Koko would come up to Mikan talking about how fun Friday was. Lunch came around, Mikan's favorite time of the school day! After setting gourmet plates on her tray, sitting next to her bffl, she started chowin' down again. She gobbled everything up and chugged down her water. "You idiot, slow down. You're gonna choke."

"Uwaaaah~" Mikan replied, dabbing the napkin against the stained corner of her lips. Her belly protruded out more than usual, it was not a good sign. Hotaru noticed but carried on with her newspaper. "Have you guys seen Natsume?" Ruka strided towards the table, leaning down on it with his hands balled into fists to support him. Mikan shook her head, a mix of saliva and BBQ sauce dripped from her mouth. "Why?" Hotaru deadpanned. Ruka drew back, crossing his arms, "Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Mikan asked. Debating whether or not to say, Ruka tilted his head, "Not sure, but there could be.." Mikan immediately stopped eating, looking up with wide eyes. "Haha, I'm just kidding. I just can't find him." Ruka smiled then winked. Mikan sighed in relief then continued eating, Hotaru rolled her eyes and read the rest of her newspaper. After Mikan finished, she went to help Ruka find him. "He's a big boy now, it's not like he's lost." Hotaru said that left her out of the search but she eyed Ruka who only returned a sly grin before the duo left.

"Ugh, where could he be?" Mikan whined, covering her eyes from the sun. "Who knows. Hey go look over there, and I'll look this way." He pointed towards the direction of the biology building. "Why would he be over-"

Ruka gave her a push, "Just go!" Then he headed towards the other direction leaving her confused. Nonetheless, Mikan started towards the back of the building where the entrance was. There was a biology club that had a garden growing. The flowers started blooming back in May and since its June now, they were fully grown. The spectrum of colors was really beautiful, especially from high up. Mikan didn't see Natsume around the garden so she went to search in the building. Since it was lunch time there weren't that many people inside the classes, making it easier to try and spot Natsume. Luckily for Mikan there were only 3 stories in the building so didn't have to climb the stairs too much, but it would've been better if she had...ahem.

There had been a tiny garden on the room "Feng Shui Rooftop" they called it since it was a Zen garden. "Oh man.." Mikan huffed, "Where the hell is he?" she puffed, reaching the rooftop "This is not the kind of thing to do after eating." The rail was supposed to help support her going up the stairs but for some reason it ain't helping. Mikan is literally crawling on the stairs to get to the rooftop. "Phew! Finally. Natsume better be in here." she said aloud. She opened the door to the petrifying, blinding sunlight that her eyes weren't used to yet. She put her hand over her eyes and looked around. "No Natsume.." she grumbled.

"Honestly? ... whale." a voice muffled. Mikan turned around looking for the voice. "She's not a whale." Mikan twitched at the sound of the familiar husky voice. "'Not a whale?' Natsume-kun are you blind? She's bigger than any of those disgusting sumo wrestlers!" Sumire said point-blank.

"You're over exaggerating, she's not even that big." he replied, Mikan felt her heart sink. "So you agree she's fat." Sumire stated.

"She's not fat. She's Mikan Sakura." Natsume said softly. "Snap out of it will you? She looks like freakin' Chewbacca!"

There was a loud bang noise making Mikan gasp. "Who's there?" Natsume said. Mikan tried to scurry to the door but was too late and caught by them. "Hey.." Mikan laughed an uncomfortable laugh. Sumire glared at her, "Hey. Beach Whale. Who are you to interrupt my conversation with my boyfriend?"

Mikan's smile dropped, a twinge in her heart, "Oh sorry." she turned toward a guilty looking Natsume, "Ruka was looking for you, so uh..yeah. Carry on with your girlfriend." She turned, feeling the heat on her face, and started power walking to the door. _Chewbacca. Beach Whale. _"Mikan, you're an idiot."

;p

"What the hell was that Shouda?" Natsume scrutinized. Sumire crossed her arms, smirking, "Just telling her like it is."

"I'm not your boyfriend and you sure as hell ain't my girlfriend." He stepped closer making Sumire drop her arms, her eyes widening. "Don't _ever_ talk to her like that again or you're going to regret it."

Sumire scoffed, "Is that a threat?"

Natsume smirked, "Nope. It's a promise." He headed over to the stairs leaving a flabbergasted Sumire. "But you dated _me_." She mumbled to herself.

;p

Mikan was out of the biology building, walking aimlessly around til Ruka spotted her. "Hey! You find him yet?" he had a slick smile on his face but it was gone once he saw how pale Mikan was. "Woah, are you okay? What happened?"

She shook her head, feeling a little dizzy, "I just need to lie down." Ruka rubbed her wide back to comfort her, he looked up seeing Natsume jogging towads them. "Mikan." Natsume said. She stiffened and forced a smile, "Done talking already? I didn't know Sumire was your girlfriend again. You must...really like her."

Ruka scrunched his eyebrows, looking at Natsume. "She's not my girlfriend. I was-"

"It's okay. You don't need to explain." Mikan started walking towards the Nurse's office so she could lie down for a bit. Once out of earshot, "What the hell happened Natsume? This wasn't the plan."

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped back, "I was waiting like we planned but Shouda came and started talking nonsense about Mikan." He kicked a rock out of anger. "I think she heard.." he groaned and put his hands on his hips.

"Damn, what are you gonna do?" Ruka asked putting his hand on Natsume's shoulder. "You didn't see how bad she looked when she came over here." Natsume ran his fingers through his scruffy hair, frustrated with how badly things went.

;p

On her way home, the words constantly replayed in her head. _Chewbacca. Beach Whale._ She walked by the stores, noticing her reflection. Her greasy short hair to her chubby cheeks and a noticeable big double chin to her roaring huge belly to her humongous calves. For the first time, she didn't smile at her reflection. She frowned, "Maybe I do need to lose a couple pounds." She looked down at her stomach and squeezed it. "Hey Mikan!"

Mikan turned around to see Misaki waving, "Hey Misaki, what are you doing?"

She lifted up a plastic bag, "I'm on my break so I went to the store and bought a sandwich. Woah, what's wrong?" Misaki looked closer to see the sadness written all over Mikan's face. They took a walk, Mikan telling Misaki what had happened. "What a little tramp." Misaki commented after Mikan was done telling the story. "If that were to happened to me, I would've hit her upside the head." she stuck the air with her fist. Mikan giggled.

"You must be really mad huh?" she asked. Mikan shook her head. "What? Come on! Not even a little bit?"

Mikan smiled and shook her head, "I felt weird for walking into their conversation like that." Misaki sighed and shook her head, "Come on. Let's go."

"To where?"

"To my gym to let off some steam! You must be fuming! Well..Atleast I am. Let's go." Not even waiting for Mikan to get up herself, Misaki grabbed her arm and dragged her to Bonamana.

;p

"Hotaru! It's not fair! Why won't you tell us where Mikan is?" Ruka whined. "Why won't you pay 20 Rabbits for the necessary information?" she retorted.

"Look Imai, this is urgent. We need to know. Now." Natsume stepped in. There was a staring competition between the two headstrong teenagers, "20 Rabbits." she said walking away.

"Hotaru!" Ruka cried. Natsume took out his wallet and angrily shoved two 10 rabbit bills in Hotaru's money grubbin' hands. "She went home. Oh and Hyuuga." Natsume looked at Hotaru only to have his face come into contact with a pale fist. "You better keep Shouda in check before things get even more ugly." The venom practically spewing out of her mouth. Ruka helped Natsume up, feeling scared he might get beat up too. Natsume smirked then swiped his lips, "I'll protect Mikan, don't worry."

Hotaru simply rolled her eyes, "Way to be cliche. Leave already."

;p

The inside of Bonamana was bigger than the it appealed outside. Once you walk inside, you could feel the AC and sweat in the air. The walls were decorated with motivation posters, mainly people working out. Near the front desk, there was this cage-like thing on the side and inside was Misaki and a punching bag. There were exercise machines and equipments placed all around the building. Machines ranging from treadmills to elipticals to bikes to leg machines and arm machines. In a medium sized area by the corner, there laid the floor exercises where the weights, medicine balls, and ab machines were. It felt like Mikan entered a whole new world. She stepped into foreign territory and a thrill of excitement overwhelmed her.

"Mikan! Over here!" Miskai waved her over to the cage. There were a few people sweating and working out on the machines and treadmill, Mikan started feeling shy and stayed where she was. Misaki walked over, "Come on, we need to let out all that anger built up inside you." She pulled Mikan inside the cage and threw her a pair of boxing gloves. "The best way to that is the punching bag. Imagine someone you're mad at and started blowing off steam at the sed 'person'."

"But I'm not the violent type." Mikan looked at the red gloves that looked way too big for her small hands. "Nonsense! Put the gloves on and start punching."

Not wanting to argue more, Mikan obeyed and put the gloves on. She made her way towards the punching bag, imagining Sumire's face on the punching bag. _Incredible Bulk. Lard-O._ Then something inside Mikan snapped. She started punching lightly, _Thunder Thighs. Fatass._ then the punches got harder it impressed Misaki. _Porky. Chewbacca. Beach Whale._ Suddenly Mikan exploded into a flurry of punches. Left, left, right, left, right, right. She kept punching for a good ten minutes before she stopped to catch her breath.

"Wow," Misaki mused, impressed, "That was great! Don't you feel better now?" She handed Mikan a water bottle. After a swig of water, "Surprisingly I do. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Misaki belted with laughter and patted Mikan's back.

"You should become a member here so you can relieve your stress in a healthy way by beating the crap out of a bag filled with sand." Misaki flashed a smile. Not wanting to be rude Mikan accepted, though she told Misaki she might not be able to come a lot. "It's okay, as long you can come once a week, I'm fine with it." After signing the necessary paper work, they went to the front desk to register Mikan. "Since you're a student, I can give you a discount. It'll be $15 a month within the validation of your membership. If you want to, you can cancel your membership at anytime, but I'd rather you didn't." Misaki winked. "Today was special so you don't need to pay."

"Thanks so much for today Misaki. I'm glad we're friends." Mikan smiled, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why is this place called Bonamana?" Misaki laughed, "Weird right?" Mikan nodded her head wondering why she'd name it Bonamana out of all names.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you another time. Just go home, take a shower and rest. That's what you need right now." Mikan giggled, waving goodbye and stepping back into reality.

;p

"She's not at home, not at school, not at the store, where the hell could she be?" Ruka paced and stroked his chin. He stopped, noticing his friend just standing there spaced out. "Let's just call it a day Natsume."

Natsume stayed silent, trying to think of the possible places where that girl could be. Wondering how she feels right now, if she's crying, if she could possibly be eating.

;p

"Welcome home Mikan." Her mother greeted her as Mikan took off her shoes and walked to the bathroom to get the water running. "Oh. Two of your friends came by earlier. Did you see them on your way home?"

Mikan rummaged through her drawers, "Really? I didn't see anyone. Who were they?" she continued to look for a change of clothes in another drawer. "They were two guys. One had really appealing red eyes." Mikan stopped her search, raising her head to look at her mother, "R-Red eyes?"

Then the doorbell rang. Mikan's mother walked over to the door disappearing from Mikan's sight. "Oh hello! You're here to see Mikan right? She's home now. Mikan dear!" Panic took over her nerves as she stiffly walked over to the front door to see Ruka and Natsume standing there, shifting uncomfortably. "What are you guys doing here? Mom, can you go shut off the water?" Her mother nodded her head and left to give the kids some privacy.

Mikan walked outside so they could talk, "So what's up guys? It's not everyday I'm blessed with a visit from you guys." Ruka chuckled and Natsume shifted from one foot to the other. Natsume nodded at Ruka who nodded in return, "I'm gonna grab something to eat at the store. I'm starving. Be right back guys." Ruka started jogging towards the direction of clearly not to the convenience store. "Where's he going? That's not the way." Mikan grumbled.

"Where were you today?" Natsume quickly asked, Mikan turning her attention to him now. "Bonamana." she replied.

"What the hell is that?" he raised his eyebrows. "It's the new gym that opened up. The manager is really nice. She let me relieve some stress for free."

"Stress." he repeated. Mikan nodded her head, "How come you guys were looking for me?" she asked not wanting to idle anymore, the awkwardness was almost setting in. Natsume looked away, putting his hands in his back pockets. "It's cold. Hurry up and say it."

"About what happened at lunch.." he started "Shouda really isn't my girlfriend." Mikan pursed her lips as if in thought, "Meeting in private and all that made it seem like it. Natsume, you don't need to hide it from me. It's okay if you like her. You guys did go out before after all."

"It's not okay cos we're not going out. She's not the one that I like and we weren't meeting in private, she just found me there." he stepped closer.

"You don't have to try so hard to explain it to me." she said softly, feeling that twinge in her chest again. "I've known you since second grade Natsume, remember? I know how complex your personality is."

Growing more frustrated that he's dealing with such a stubborn person, he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm back!" Ruka yelled, the plastic bag jiggling in his hand. Mikan eyed the bag, smelling the food. Natsume glared at the clueless Ruka, who forgot about the plan in his haste to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I wasn't sure how to follow up on the last chapter and it had me thinking for many, many days. It didn't help about the fact that there was also STAR testing too. I was also watching this really cute movie called "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love". It's utterly adorable especially the two main leads! Oh Mario Maurer x3 teehee!

**Disclaimer:** I wish Mario Maurer could be my lover but only the plot of this story is mine :T

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5<span>

"And..time!" Misaki tapped the time button on her stopwatch. She walked over handing Mikan a towel to wipe her sweat. "Wow girl! You're getting better at this!" She patted Mikan's sweaty back, beaming a smile.

Mikan, too tired to even speak and drenched in sweat, threw the jump rope aside and grabbed her water bottle taking a swig of it. "Thanks to you." She sat down on the chair, "Your gym sure got popular." Mikan looked around noticing the cardio machines are fully occupied, whether it was the treadmill, elliptical, or stationed bikes. There were people stretching on the floor or lifting weights in awkward looking positions. The air filled with a musky smell that somehow stimulated Mikan's senses and the music serene. "Yeah, people around here love to get active. Exercising is addicting." Misaki had her hands on her hips stretching her legs. After another swig of water, Mikan got up and walked towards the punching bag ready for another round. "Just admit it, you love exercising too!" Misaki laughed as she got into some arm exercises. Mikan didn't want to admit it seeing how she criticized it just a few weeks earlier. She came to Bonamana everyday since she signed those papers and after a month, slowly became a fan of the sweat and muscle burning. The feeling of relief felt great after her sessions with the punching bag.

"Well, it's not boring." Mikan started loosening up her body by hopping off each foot one at a time while she shook her arms, a technique she learned from Misaki. Misaki looked at Mikan with a smile, noticing the weight she's lost. "Whatever you say. Don't strain yourself this time kay kiddo? Last time you pulled a muscle and almost 'died'."

"It really did hurt! Geez, sarcasm isn't a nice habit Misaki." Mikan pouted as Misaki laughed. Misaki went back to the counter to check in some guests and fill out some papers. Mikan looked back at the punching bag pondering. She walked over to grab her water bottle noticing the mirror across from her. She slowly walked over to the mirror to see a whole other person standing before herself. Misaki was right, Mikan _is_ an addict because the results of it are surely showing. Her stomach did not look like a five month pregnant lady and slimmed down a great number. The flabs on her arm slimmed down with a bit of muscle here and there. Her calves were still big but not colossus as it was before. Mikan was given tips about how many portions of food to eat and which foods was healthy or unhealthy. Placing her hands on her hips, she smiled at her reflection, her jawline more noticeable. "Just a little more."

Mikan had gotten finished with her regular workout. She took a shower then headed over to the counter to chat with Misaki, "What are you gonna do now kiddo?"

"I'm gonna head over to Central Town. I gotta buy some necessities." replied Mikan, checking out the snacks laid out. Misaki giggled, "You better not sneak in junk food again."

Mikan huffed at this. She was still learning how to control her disastrous eating habits. Forgetting old habits is hard especially to Mikan. Having food in her mouth every five minutes is what she grew up with. "One time! It was one time!" she argued. Misaki shook her head and switched her attention to a customer who needed to be checked in, it was one of those middle aged, body builders.

Mikan took this as her cue to leave, putting her earphones in to listen to her iLike playlist and putting on her hat to block the sun. Her walking wasn't all wobbly, as if she was going to fall over anymore but more confident strides. Her plump legs were now thick and a little muscular. The people who once walked past her in disgust, were in awe and disbelief. "Is that Mikan 'Fatass' Sakura?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"No way it is! She must've done liposuction or something. She couldn't have lost so much weight in so little time, two months ago I saw her stuffing her face while waiting in line to buy food! Maybe she's anorexic or bulimic." her friend whispered back. Mikan was oblivious to these conversations as she kept on walking listening to her music. She reached Central Town in no time with the way her stamina was building. More people recognized the changed Mikan Sakura and the more questioned how she lost weight.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Her stomach senses started tingling, the smell of batter in the air. She turned her head meeting eye to eye with her sweet temptations of being fat all over again: Howalan. The white sugar-coated little marshmallow freshly made hung in the window. The baker sprinkling powdered sugar that was dancing on top of the howalan made Mikan drool. "Woah, snap out of it!" she reprimanded herself. She shook her head and continued to walk over to Target, distracting her thoughts by humming the melody of the current song she was listening to, Summer by Joe Hisaishi.

Through the doors, she felt the brief blast of cool breeze. The security guards pacing around looking bored as they scanned the crowd of people walking around shopping. She headed over to the hair products section, looking for her favorite Dove shampoo and conditioner. On her way she noticed some cute polka dotted two-piece bathing suits, "I can finally wear these." She whispered, a smile forming on her lips.

"Why are we here?" a voice she hasn't heard in a while. Mikan's heart skipped a beat, the temperature on her face rising. "I needed to buy some new earphones. You know Target has the best ones!" Ruka's voice chided in. Mikan dug her hat on her head even more, covering her face as much as possible. She didn't want to see them the most, especially not here and not now. She was standing in the middle of the aisle focusing her eyes on the two piece suit, not able to move. They inched closer and closer to each other, Mikan's heart rate kept speeding up. She hasn't seen them since school ended. Then it hit her, they haven't seen her since school ended so they won't be able to even recognize her. Mikan pulled her hat farther down to cover her face then started walking towards them. _'I just need to get past them.'_ She thought, continuing to look down making longer strides.

"Purple Jelly tastes good with sprinkles." Ruka commented. "Wanna try some?" he offered Natsume, offering the cup filled with purple ooze. Natsume responded by playfully smacking Ruka's arm away hitting Mikan in the shoulder. The purple jelly spilled on Mikan's sleeve and floor. "Sorry!" Ruka immediately sed. Mikan was frozen on the spot, her eyes still focused on the stained floor. "It's okay." Her heart rate increased, tucking her chin into her chest even more. Mikan started walking forward again wanting to get out of that situation. She sped walked through racks of clothes, zig zagging between them, bumping into the racks in her haste.

"What was that all about?" Ruka asked puzzled. Natsume looked onwards to the strange woman, a gut feeling telling him something wasn't right.

;p

"Holy shit that was _too_ close!" Mikan mumbled to herself, jogging to get the heck out of there. She rushed to the cash register, hastily dumping all of her belongings onto the conveyor belt. "$15.52 total." the cashier rang her up. Shuffling through her purse, she found her polka dotted wallet handing the cashier a twenty. While the cashier was counting her change, Mikan glanced at her dirty sleeve. "$4.48 is your change. Have a nice day." Mikan put the change in her wallet and stuffed it in her purse.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" A butterfly volcano erupted in Mikan's stomach, she looked up seeing Natsume looking around, in search of something. Mikan smiled back at the cashier, "Thanks." The cashier did a double take, "You.."

"Huh?" Mikan was in a hurry but didn't want to be rude. The cashier kept looking at her, "You're beautiful."

Mikan gasped, dumbfounded. No one ever complemented her, not like that. "Th-Thank you." she said, the cashier smiling clearly smitten. She looked back over to where Natsume was, his red eyes locked onto her amber eyes. His gaze was mesmerizing, Mikan couldn't look away but she knew she had to. "Mikan." she heard it even though he was ten feet away, another explosion of butterflies dancing in her stomach. A whisper that snapped her out of her hypnotism, realizing that she needed to leave. She grabbed her plastic bag and ducked her head, speed walking over to the exit.

Once she was outside, she ran towards the bus stop. Her stamina increased from working out so much, she didn't overexert her energy just by a few steps anymore. The bus was already there, luckily an elderly was taking her time getting up the stairs.

"Sakura!" the gruff voice called out. Mikan picked up her speed making it in the bus just as the doors were closing. Out of breath, she stepped to the back of the bus, slumping in the seat. Taking off her hat and re-tying her hair up, "That was scary." She wiped the sweat from her nose, and patted her chest trying to calm down her heart.

;p

"Dude why were you running like a mad man?" Ruka asked in the electronics section of Target. There were all kinds of earphones/headphones on display but after looking, Ruka ended up getting beats by Dr. Dre. Natsume was quiet, in deep thought. He swore that was Mikan...but she was so small as if she was starved for years. The fat on her face was gone, the cheeks he used to like squeezing weren't there anymore. If he wrapped his arms around her, she would probably break, she looked too fragile now.

"I don't like it." he said aloud making Ruka even more confused.

;p

After that fatal encounter, Mikan went back to Bonamana to tell Misaki. "Misaki!" she yelled, pushing the door open covered in cold sweat. "Woah kiddo, you look like you've seen a zombie. What's wrong?" Mikan pulled Misaki into the office and told her what happened, exaggerating a bit here and there but the message was clear. "Why didn't you want them to see you?" Misaki asked, scrunching her eyebrows together and pursing her lips.

"It'll be weird! The last time they saw me or when I made contact to the social world was the day school ended, when I didn't lose all that weight." Mikan buried her face in her hands. Misaki strided over to her and put her hand on Mikan's back. "It's okay, it's not like they're gonna hate you or anything. You said it yourself they're your friends, they'll accept you. If they don't, then they must have problems cos look at you! You're healthy now and you look great, not that you didn't before but you know what I mean, if you kept it up you would've ended up with type 2 Diabetes. You should be proud of the hard work you've done these past two months."

Mikan thought about it knowing Misaki was right, she would've ended up with Diabetes and major heart problems if she didn't stop her eating habits. "I felt like my heart was gonna explode when he ran after me." Mikan shuddered at the thought. Misaki gave a sly grin, "Of course, cos you liiiiike him." Misaki got up leaving Mikan flustered on the couch.

There were some people waiting to be checked in to workout. "Excuse me." a husky voice said. Misaki looked up to see a boy with an uncomfortable look on his face, "Did a Mikan Sakura come here?"

Misaki looked over towards her office and back at the boy, she grinned, "And you are?"

"Did she come here or not?" Natsume snapped, not wanting to play these childish games. "Calm down little boy. An attitude like that I don't know what Mikan sees in you." Misaki sat down, beginning to fill out a few forms for new equipment. Natsume was starting to grow impatient, "Is she here?"

Misaki didn't answer nor did she look up, just carried on filling out the forms. Natsume huffed at the irritable girl and walked towards the door, "What are you gonna do when you see her?" Natsume stopped in mid-step, turning around perplexed at the sudden question from a stranger.

"What?" he deadpanned. Misaki put her pen down, getting up from where she was sitting, her palms on the desk, "The Mikan you know is a completely different person right now. She's not that hunky-dory, chubby girl-next-door anymore." Natsume turned fully facing her now, putting his hands in his pockets, "Your point is?"

Misaki stood up straight, crossing her arms "Don't take Mikan for granted." Natsume still didn't know what she was talking about, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You almost lost her little boy. I know you like her," Natsume was about to say something but Misaki cut him off. "Don't try to deny it, if you didn't you wouldn't be here right? Make your move, don't keep her waiting." Misaki walked over to her office, Natsume's eyes followed her, he heard a voice and another voice talking. Misaki came back out but turned around towards the office, "Get your butt out here." She sighed and walked back in to drag out a girl trying to cover her face.

Misaki wrestled the hat off of Mikan's face, when she succeeded, she went back into the office to give them privacy. Natsume realized that she was Mikan, a smaller version of the girl he knew for nine years.

Mikan was fidgety, feeling the intense stare from eyes that were the color of fire. She finally looked up, ba-dump, "H-Hey." She laughed nervously, biting her lip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Plot is allllll mine and nothing else :)

Ch. 6

A regular summer day. The sun was up and bright orange-yellowish, highlighted by the luminous, clear blue sky. The smell of fresh cut grass with dewdrops. A breath in then out as Mikan fidgeted around under Natsume's sidelong gaze. 32 minutes have passed and silence has only filled the air between the two. "So..." Mikan drawled out, peaking at Natsume. "What's up?"

Another silence filled the air as Mikan let out a sigh. "We haven't seen each other or talked to each other all summer so you should atleast say something."

"Why did you run then?" he finally asked. Mikan gulped, contemplating whether or not to say the truth. "What are you talking about?" she faked laughed. Mikan got up and started stretching to relieve her nerves. Natsume stared at her incredulous at her change of attitude.

"Wanna go eat?" he suddenly asked her. Mikan turned around baffled. "Let's go to a buffet." Natsume suggested with a questioning look.

"Buffet?" she asked. "Uhm can't we go somewhere healthier?" Natsume was stunned._ Healthy?_ He thought. "You don't wanna go eat however much your heart desires for only $12.50?" Natsume scrunched his eyebrows together.

Mikan thought about it, "My heart desires Subway."

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume blurted, clearly upset at the change in his friend. He stood up, walking closer to Mikan "You're telling me you'd rather go eat that disgusting thing called a 'foot long' that's slathered with shit on cardboard than eat endless plates of food varying from fried chicken to sushi to steak?"

"Why are you getting so mad?" Mikan was starting to get annoyed, being nervous had completely left her mind. "Subway is delicious!"

Natsume sighed, "You lost weight. A lot of it. Where are your cheeks? Where's my pillow?" he poked her stomach, "What happened to you?"

Mikan's face was turning to a shade of pink, was she supposed to feel upset? Proud? "What's wrong with how I look?" she whispered, her eyes focused on the grass. "You looked better before." Natsume simply stated, no hesitation.

"Before..when I was fat?" Mikan said. What were the feelings pouring inside of her chest? Her face felt warmer as she bit her lip. "When I was fat and ugly and unhealthy? You liked _that_ Mikan better?" Natsume couldn't process what was going on, why she was so upset.

"I really can't believe you Natsume. I honestly thought you were gonna be happy for me, or at least proud when I lost the weight." She huffed as she turned on her heel, feeling stupid.

;p

Mikan walked slowly back to her second home, replaying the conversation in her head over and over. "Ugh, I shouldn't have said that." she regretted. She was beyond upset, _If Natsume won't even accept how I am, then others would surely disapprove and would stop talking to me._ She battled it out in her head how she was gonna cope with losing her closest friends. "Stupid Natsume. Deprived of emotions." she kicked a rock in anger. Mikan ran the rest of the way back, trying to dissolve her frustrations by sweating.

"Misaki! I knew you shouldn't have-why hello." A man in a beanie with a sad excuse, black blotch supposedly a star tattoo underneath his left eye and Misaki, who were locking lips, were startled to see Mikan standing there. Misaki shoved the guy in the beanie in surprise, "Hey girly. How'd it go with Moody?"

"That hurt babe." The man was rubbing his butt now.

"Babe?" Mikan arched her eyebrow, a wry smile forming on her lips. "I think I'll just come back tomorrow Misaki, I probably interrupted something." With a wink, Mikan steered back outside.

Flabbergasted, Misaki stumbled an incoherent sentence "No no..it's not like that... He... We were... Mikan!"

The cool breeze blew past Mikan's face, her side-swept bangs flowing along. The day's events swarming her mind, replaying scenes and conversations. She sighed, school was starting soon, and this definitely wasn't a way she wanted to end her summer.

;p

"High school sweetheart? That is adorable! Wait, don't tell he's the reason why this place is called 'Bonamana' is it?" Mikan growing excited to learn more and more about her friend. His name was Tsubasa Ando and apparently he was an arrogant guy in front of his friends but a big softy behind the scenes. He said 'My rep would be damaged if anyone knew I like you.' of course Misaki did the right thing by punching him square in the face leaving his nose slightly ajar but she mentioned something about him changing after that. The tall, handsome but cowardly Tsubasa professed his love for her over the PA system in front of the whole school a month after the incident happened and they've been dating ever since. It was sweet in a way and Mikan finally found out what 'Bonamana' meant.

"It means beautiful in Korean. You'd think it sound more prettier but I guess not. He kept calling me that one day, it was annoying but still, it left a deep impression on me becos it sounds unique." Misaki pursed her lips at the fond memory. Mikan had a toothy grin, her hardcore coach actually had a soft spot for big dorks. "That's cute!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Anyways back to you, how'd you and Moody go?" Misaki stretched her lips into a grin. Mikan gave a small smile, averting her gaze to her fiddling fingers. "He basically told me I look ugly."

Misaki's grin dropped, "That little-I told him to make his move already." She muttered a curse word or two, "Want me to knock some sense into him?" She knocked her right fist into her left palm before showing Mikan what she meant by 'sense'.

"It's okay Coach. There are other fish in the sea right?" Mikan laughed nervously. Misaki resigned, walking around her desk to comfort the child.

;p

Walking around eased Mikan's mind. She took a stroll through the town, the park, wherever her feet took her to clear her mind of Natsume. She felt self-conscious when someone looked her way thinking she looked weird or funny. She walked faster if a stranger would try to approach her. She also had to restrain herself from going into bakeries to buy her favorite sweets. She wander aimlessly, taking in the beauty of nature.

Mikan sat down on a nearby bench, resting her legs before continuing her hike. Her mind wandered back to Natsume and his harsh words, but she tuned back into reality when she saw a little boy walking around crying. She looked around trying to find his parents but to no avail didn't see them. Being a good Samaritan that she is, she approached the little boy. "It's okay, don't cry." Mikan crouched down to meet at his eye level. The little boy stopped crying, looked at Mikan, hiccuped, then was on the verge of tears again. "Onee-chan is gonna help you find your parents okay? What's your name?" Mikan smiled at him.

The little boy sniffed, "Junko. Where's my mommy?"

"Don't worry Junko-kun, we'll find your mommy. Come on." Mikan held out her hand with little Junko grabbing her pinky. Walking along the side walk, Mikan and Junko-kun searched for his mother. They checked the cafes, bakeries, even clothing shops.

She scanned the area, seeing if anyone looked as if they were in a panic. She felt a tug on her finger as Junko began to lead her the way this time. Shuffling through people, they stopped and stood in front of a woman with bug eyed sunglasses, one seemingly sharp eyebrow raised. Her slender, paled arms were cross as her red lips were pursed in annoyance. "Mommy!" Junko let go of Mikan's to smuggle into his mom's black pencil skirted leg. The woman uncrossed her arms and smoothed out her black blazer before she patted Junko's arm. "Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!"

Mikan awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to say or do. The woman looked back up at Mikan, her eyebrow cocked up again. She examined Mikan up and down, left and right then taking off her shades, "How much do you want?"

Mikan was a little shocked, she looked behind her to see if the woman was really talking to her, "Me? My name is Mikan Sakura."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Who else? You saved my son, so how much do you want? $100?" She whipped out her Louis Vuitton branded wallet, picked out a few bills and stretched her arm to give it to Mikan.

"Uhm, I think you're mistaken. I'm not-" she was cut off.

"No I'm not mistaken, or do you really not know who I am?"

Mikan shook her head, oblivious to who this woman in front of her is. The woman scoffed, "My name is Ami Chou and clearly you must've lived under a rock to not know the CEO of the Ami clothing line." She reached into another pocket of her LV wallet and pulled out a decorated business card.

"Grateful you help found my child, let's talk about the reward money another time. I have business to attend to." She held little Junko's hand, leading him to a car. Mikan waved good-bye to Junko. After they drove away, Mikan checked the business card again, not sure of what to do with it. "Weird." For now, Mikan tucked the business card away in her pocket and carried on with her stroll.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, this is where the fiction of the story starts. The beginning and the ending of the story is real but some parts in the middle are just fluff to make the story more interesting, so how was it? I've been gone away for too long with writer's block :( But now I've got plenty of ideas! I don't know if this chapter was too short or vhat but atleast I updated :) I've been watching a lot of tv shows lately, and it's really unhealthy teehee. Til next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooo lovely readers :) I'm so glad about all the feedback I've gotten these past few days and were quite surprised by some of them too haha. I've already started my senior year in high school too! Whoop whoop! I'm so very thankful that you've guys have been continuing to read this story and hope you'll stick with it til the end whether you like it or not ;) Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine! ALLLL MIINE! Muahahahahahaha! :)

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 7<span>

The summer went by in a blink of an eye for Mikan. Tomorrow she would have to go to her school and retrieve her schedule, locker, and the such. Tomorrow, everyone would see the effort and work Mikan had put herself through the entire three months of the vacation. It was a given she would be a nervous wreck the day before. She didn't need to wear her school uniform since there were a few weeks to go before school actually started. Before, Mikan would wear a sweater and sweats even though it was hot. If it was hot enough to cause a heat stroke, Mikan would settle for shorts and a big T-shirt.

Now that she had lost 52 lbs, she could wear anything her heart desired, but confidence was what Mikan greatly lacked. Beside the coaching, Misaki had helped Mikan with her wardrobe. Misaki didn't hide her disgust in Mikan's fashion sense when ridding Mikan's closet from the ridiculous outfits. "Why is do you own a lot of sweaters?" Misaki questioned. "Last time I checked, Winter wasn't an all-around season."

Misaki took Mikan and spent their money's worth bargaining at thrift stores and Targets, choosing carefully what would look good on Mikan and the style Mikan suits best.

"Don't hide your body anymore. Show them your beauty Girly!" Misaki slapped Mikan's shoulder.

Nervously scanning her newly filled closet, Mikan paced and paced, "Can't I just go there when everyone else leaves?" she said to herself. Mikan got even more anxious as the night was getting closer to becoming morning. "That jerk." she muttered, thinking back to Natsume's comment.

She was mentally cursing him, when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she drawled but after hearing the voice on the other end, she immediately sat up. "Hello sir."

The other end sounded gruff as he spoke. "I'm fine, Grandfather but what brings you to call me so late?" Mikan replied sounding a bit robotic. "I've been busy this summer so I couldn't-" her Grandfather cut her off.

"I'm sorry but that-" he cut her off again. "Grandfather, there is no need for that. I assure you I didn't forget you. Yes I'll visit you in Osaka the next ti—week. I'll visit you next week sir. Goodnight to you too." Mikan flipped her phone shut, heaving a sigh as she tossed her phone somewhere on her bed. Her grandfather on her father's side was a little strict. Well not a little but a lot. In his time, he was a magnificent sumo wrestler and after slamming into other big, gruff guys, his voice box was somewhat damaged. He wasn't fond of Mikan's mother, since her mother and father eloped causing the legacy of sumo wrestling in the family to stop at one generation. Some time after Mikan's dad passed away, Grandfather had blamed Mikan's mother for his accident. Mikan being the only child her father has, Grandfather took a liking to her and tried training her to become a female sumo wrestler. All went wrong once Mikan had broke a bone causing Grandfather to become furious at her and called her weak. She closed her eyes, an ocean of thoughts flowing through her mind.

;p

"What the hell?" Were Hotaru's first words once she set her eyes on the new Mikan in front of her. Mikan gave off a nervous laugh, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a maroon baseball tee, with blue straight cut jeans and low top converse. Her auburn hair was tied up since she didn't know what to do with it. It was a simple outfit indeed, but it showed the curves Mikan had gotten from her weight loss. With her hair tied up, one can notice Mikan's newly defined jaw line under her rosy cheeks. "Do I look weird?" Mikan asked, scratching her left cheek. A habit she does when she's nervous and/or embarrassed.

Hotaru scanned Mikan atleast thrice before replying, "You look different but you're still the idiotic girl that you are. I approve." Hotaru continued, crossing her head and nodding.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult, but thank you Hotaru." She hugged her friend, "Atleast someone appreciates the way I look." Mikan grumbled to herself.

"What'd you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing." Mikan quickly replied. Hotaru eyed her warily, having an idea whom she might be talking about.

The two friends walked around the school grounds, dealing with getting their pictures taken for their Ids, turning in registration forms, finding their lockers, and lastly getting their schedules.

"Hey Hotaru!" A quirky voice yelled. The two girls turned around to face a smiley Anna. "Oh, hello." she said courteously to Mikan before turning to Hotaru. "Hotaru, where's Mikan? I haven't seen her all day!" When they didn't respond, Anna looked back and forth at the two girls, doing a double take at Mikan. "Woah, what the. Mikan? Holy shit!"

"Nice choice of words Anna." Hotaru replied sarcastically as Mikan giggled, blushing. "Mikan you look _hot_!" Anna said.

After a fun chat, they waved bye to Anna before moving on to pick up their schedules. "In the old cafeteria? That's too-ow!" Hotaru jabbed an elbow at Mikan's rib cage, "What was that for?" She rubbed the pain, feeling a bruise forming. "I don't think that was-"

"Shut up you idiot, it's Hyuuga." Hotaru barely got to finish her sentence before Mikan managed then failed, but tried again and successfully dragged Hotaru in the other direction. That Hotaru is one steady rock.

"Let go before I rip your arm from your arm socket. What the hell is going on?" Hotaru demanded an explanation. Mikan took a deep breath in, "Natsume was being a jerk and I don't want to see him that's all."

Hotaru arched an eyebrow, "Don't be childish."

"He said he liked me better..fat. Is that a insult?" Mikan sincerely asked.

"Moron."

"Well, is it?" she asked again.

"Ask him yourself if you want an answer. That's how it works now a days, if you want to know then you have to ask him yourself." Hotaru started walking towards the old cafeteria.

;p

"What was that?" Ruka asked, looking over his and Natsume's schedule. "She totally ignored you! What'd you do now?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Natsume simply replied. The day was hot and long, after seeing Mikan trying to ignore him, it'd put his mood on a more worse level. "Why's it so fuckin' hot?" he yelled in frustration.

"Maybe cos it's still summer? Dude, I swear sometimes I just want to smack some sense into you." Ruka commented earning a glare from his friend, "But I won't cos you know, you're kind of scary."

;p

The rest of Mikan's day was spent with Hotaru. Boring meetings with clients who would turn on the charm and vow some sort of big business deal if Hotaru was to wed them. Yawn. "Hotaru, how do you stand doing this all day?" Mikan slouched in her rolling chair.

"Sit up straight and stop complaining. Are you trying to embarrass me and make me lose millions?" Hotaru retorted making Mikan immediately sit up; the wrath of Hotaru is something one should not tamper with.

It was finally lunch time and time to bring up the elephant in the room. "What's the deal with you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked, scooping up a spoonful of crab roe. Mikan continued with her caesar salad, trying to put her thoughts into words. "Well. You know. It's. It's complicated." she finally said in between bites. Mikan didn't want to bother with her puppy crush on Natsume anymore. "He's with Sumire now anyway, so it doesn't matter how I feel about him."

Hotaru's eyebrow arched, "And how is it you feel about him Mikan? Elaborate."

"How I feel? Just a little crush." Another bite of green. "Well I'm sure it's only a little, cos I've known him for almost my whole life! It'd be weird if I didn't not like him. Plus how can you not like his dimple? He's not ugly either, only his personality, but he could be nice at times. Maybe not. There are times though, just really really rare. I'm starting to babble but I can't help it cos not only is my dimple fetish taking over but you've seen that little sparkle in his eye whenever he genuinely laughs right?" Mikan paused for a reaction from Hotaru. "Say something Hotaru. I do not like the guy, if I did then I'd know it. It's just a tiny crush and you know how those go. I'm totally over it. Oh my gosh, don't look at me like that. Why are you smiling?"

Hotaru took another bite of her crab roe, "You've fallen for Hyuuga." Mikan looked down at her food in disbelief, "No way."

"So you just love his dimple and sparkly eyes?" Hotaru dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. Mikan didn't know how to respond.

;p

It seemed as though it was yesterday Mikan was talking to Hotaru about her obsession with Natsume's dimple and yet here she was, standing in front of her school. Her peers walked by, some wouldn't look at her and some of them ogled her. She sighed before walking towards the grand building as the first bell rang.

Walking into class, she felt herself breathing again when she didn't see Natsume anywhere. "Mikan!" a hand waved her over.

"Hi Koko! How was your summer?" Mikan asked, sitting down next to him. "It was alright but damn Mikan. Let's talk about you and your rockin' new bod!" Koko smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

Mikan smiled, "Not much to talk about, I only lost a couple pounds."

"Don't be so modest Mikan. You lost _weight_! How does it feel?" he lightly slapped her shoulder. Mikan giggled, "Stop acting like I won a prize Koko. Anyone can lose weight if they put their mind to it." With Koko in her first class, time went swimmingly.

"Have you talked to Natsume lately?" Koko asked during break.

"No why? Is he being ever so broody again?" she asked, stretching. "Oh. Maybe that's why he was so mad." Koko mumbled.

"Why would he be mad?" Mikan asked, catching what he sed. "It's not my place to talk about that." he replied.

"Then you shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place." Mikan retorted. "Why would he be mad? Mad at what?" she kept asking. Koko still wouldn't say anything so Mikan dropped it, her mood turned sour.

;p

Mikan walked around the campus, hands in her pocket, thinking about what Koko had sed earlier. "What reason would he be so mad about? That annoying jerk." she mumbled to herself. She walked over to the garden, carefully sitting on the bench. Staring at the blooming colors, Mikan's mind went blank as she sat in peace. "What are you doing?" Natsume's voice rung her out of her stupor. Mikan leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Resting." she replied.

Natsume sat down next to her, turning his head to look at her. Mikan's eyes were still closed, her hands folded into her lap. After a few minutes, "About what I sed earlier..about saying you looked better before," he paused before continuing, "I didn't mean it in that way. I guess I wasn't used to seeing you look like those girls who were desperate for attention. How you looked like before made you unique, it made you look like you." Natsume turned to look at her again, waiting for a response. "Say something. I feel stupid talking to myself."

Mikan hesitated before slowly opening her eyes. She thought back to what Hotaru said '_You've fallen for Hyuuga._' Mikan sat up, looking at Natsume's face with determined eyes. Her eyes traced every feature on his face when Natsume turned to look at her once more. Her heart was at it again. Pumping and swelling abnormally as she stared into Natsume's blazed eyes, searching for that sparkle. "Do you like me or hate me?" Mikan finally asked.

Natsume's stoic face betrayed him as he was startled to hear Mikan say those words. He didn't say a word for a few seconds as he still couldn't process the situation. "Am I the only one who feels this way? When we're together, when our eyes meet, it make my heart beat faster. Am I the only one...who feels this way?" Mikan continued, the butterflies were dancing in her stomach, the words spewing out of her mouth.

In that split second of dancing butterflies and silence, Natsume leaned forward his face inching towards Mikan's face. He stopped, their lips two centimeters apart. "Does this answer anything?" he asked.

Mikan blinked, whispering a quick no before closing the gap between their lips. The adrenaline burned through Mikan's veins. A different kind of burn as when she was working out. This burn didn't ache any part of her body, but intensified it even more. Explosion upon explosion of butterflies making way into her entire body. Their lips moved slow and passionate, making Mikan quiver at the touch of Natsume's hand caressing her face.

Mikan suddenly broke from his lips and stood up as she put her hand over her heart. Her breath was becoming rapid and pained. Natsume stood up too, confusion painted all over his face. Mikan turned and rushed out of the garden, patting her chest as she tried to regain her breathing. "Crap." she said.

* * *

><p>Phew! Didn't see that coming huh? Haha. Til next time! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hmm. So what do we have here? An update! Senior year of high school sure can get a person busy! Haha, esp art and community service hours, plus the fact I've been having the hugest writer's block and there are many intense dramas out. Next week is Thanksgiving Break at my school so I'm pretty sure there'll be an update by then. Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the story!

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 8<span>

"Do you like me or hate me?" she said. A weird feeling came and went in my chest as I looked within her searching eyes. Honestly, what do I say? I'm not good at saying anything. Heck, I just can't find the words.

"Am I the only one who feels this way? When we're together, when our eyes meet, it makes my heart beat faster. Am I the only one...who feels this way?" she continued. I could only look into her eyes, hoping she could hear the bass of my heart. I want her to hear it so I wouldn't have to say anything.

I was running out of options, what do I do? While my mind was panicking, it seemed my body was acting on its own. My face was so close to hers in that split second. "Does this answer anything?" I said. _'No you dumbass, it doesn't'_ I thought. I heard some sort of mumble, then her lips were on mine. I don't know if maybe I was feeling some sort of bliss, or a buzz of exhilaration but I felt good. I felt a tingly shock the moment I placed my hand on her cheek, and I knew this couldn't get any more surreal.

The warmth of her lips were suddenly gone; opening my eyes to see her standing with her back turned to me. She sounded as if she was out of breath, yet I didn't know what was going on even after she sped out of the garden. Confusion swept me into its storm, but I couldn't care. That kiss was phenomenal.

;p

Mikan walked into the Nurse's office. "Can I lay down? I'm not feeling well." was her excuse. Nurse Ayama could feel the tension oozing out of Mikan so she nodded her head. Mikan went for the bed in the corner, closing the curtains and leapt into the fluffy, white, pulling the large comforter over her head. Her breaths were even now, but on the inside she panicked. She just threw herself at the guy she likes and then ran. Does that even make sense? But she was more worried about the fact she relapsed again. Any other timing than when it did happen would've been fine. Her head was pounding as she closed her eyes, trying to maintain her thoughts.

"Ms. Sakura, are you alright?" Nurse Ayama projected. Mikan's head kept pounding, she bit her lip and replied with a "Yeah." Before trying to fall asleep.

;p

The day went by slow. The teachers with their dull lectures and students who were barely listening. The voices were tuned out, my surroundings slowly drowned out until all I could hear was her voice, see her lips. My mind was warped into that scene. The day when I first sat next to her in second grade was a moment of clarity. When I moved, once again I couldn't say anything useful. Then in third grade, I was waiting for the school bus after school when I saw her again. I couldn't believe it, she was really here but, we didn't have the same class and we grew apart. In fifth grade I heard she liked this kid who was the same age as me, 11. I was only a kid so I wasn't in tune to what my feelings were. Junior High came about and we still didn't have any classes together. Then she was gone after one semester. Ruka told me she moved, I didn't say anything at the time, but I did feel something.

Sophomore year came when I finally saw her again. Second period, Geometry. I couldn't recognize her at all. She looked so different. She was a tomboy when I last saw her but now, she shredded that image from my mind. She stood up, her clear voice stating her name. My eyes wouldn't stray from that smile. She turned around and gave me that toothy grin that stirred something within me.

"Yo Natsume!" Koko's obnoxious voice pelted straight into my ear. I scowled at him but I noticed no one in the classroom. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Nothin'," I replied, grabbing my binder. "Let's go."

As we walked along the corridors, I noticed Koko looking at me every few seconds. "What?" I sed, stopping him from fidgeting.

"Well, I was wondering what happened. You seem totally normal." he said. When he noticed I had no idea what he was talking about he sighed, "With Mikan you know?"

I still didn't know what he was saying so he went on, "She came back in the middle of homeroom saying she wasn't feeling well. Natsume, you dog, what did you do to her? If I knew you would do something naughty, I wouldn't have told you where she went!" Koko waggled his index finger at me. I slapped it away annoyed, "I didn't do anything 'naughty'. Do I look like that kind of person?"

Koko actually looked like he was thinking about it, I slapped him on the head, "Idiot!"

;p

"What happened?" Hotaru asked Mikan. She walks to her locker, too deep in thought. A surge of pain subsides in Mikan's chest, "I think I didn't get enough sleep last night." Her smile was small but enough to have the topic dropped. Lost in her mind again but was snapped back to reality at once when she felt a little shove.

"Well looky looky." Sumire said, she faked gasp, "My, my, _my_ look at little Miss Mikan now." Sumire circled Mikan with amused eyes.

"What do you want Sumire?" Mikan asked, irked. "I don't have time for your little antics."

"Well didn't a certain someone grow some balls over the summer?" Sumire smiled, crossing her arms "Don't tread water that's too deep for you." Sumire smirked then strutted her way down the hallway. Hotaru stared at Mikan, never seeing her rebuttal towards Sumire. Something was definitely up and Hotaru was gonna find out one way or her way.

;p

She sits lenient, listening through her ear plugs, the rippling movements of piano and a light chime comes way every few seconds. The sounds of a violin or a rhythmic instrument follows suit into the chaotic beat. Mikan closes her eyes, trying to find the virtue of being at peace. The wind strolls through her hair, the sun brightening the cloudless sky, and the beat calms down. Once she opens her eyes, the reality before her distills and Mikan is pulled back into the memory of being in that white room. The smell of antiseptic and Clorox wipes filled the air as she sat on that sanitized bed with Misaki beside her, waiting for the doctor to say something. "Wh-Why so serious Doc? Isn't it just from over exhaustion?" Misaki cautiously asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose underneath his clear spectacles. "I'm sorry." he whispered after a moment of silence.

"-kan. Hey Mikan!" Ruka roughly pushed Mikan. Mikan quickly took her ear plugs out, "Wh-What?" she said, feeling the anxiety. Ruka noticed a few beads of sweat on Mikan's forehead, he pulled his sleeve down and did a quick swipe on her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head before smiling, "It's a bit hot out here." She got up, swiped the dust off her skirt and walked towards the door. "Did the bell ring already?" she asked. It was Ruka's turn to shake his head. His long legs caught up to her, glancing at her every now and then.

Mikan giggled, "You're not very slick Ruka." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head momentarily out of embarrassment of being caught. He cleared his throat, "So uhm, about Natsume.." he trailed off "I mean, well..."

"Spit it out." Mikan felt a little annoyed. "Look, you know how he is. He doesn't know how to be social with others, especially with people who are close to him. Don't take whatever nonsense he said to you to heart. He means well." Ruka put his hands in his pockets, those radiant blue eyes focused on Mikan's chocolate eyes. "I know." she said, biting her lip. "I wasn't mad, but more upset." Confusion swept Ruka into its storm too.

;p

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to look at Mikan and only focused on the paperwork in front of him. "What are you saying Doc?" Misaki asked, her voice faltering.

;p

I want to see her, ask her why she left the way she did. I wanted to say something to her, anything. I like her, and I want her to know that. I was stupid to just sit back and watch her go into the arms of another kid, or see her cry becos of someone else. I've known her for eleven years, and in that duration of time, I fell in love. Something inside me burned whenever she was near, when she looked at me, when she smiled and I would catch myself falling deeper for her. I sound silly but it's the truth. I don't want to be that childhood friend any longer, I want to become that man who stands beside her, holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Short huh? Well wait til next week for a longer chapter! ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"You like him." Ruka pointed his black plastic fork at Mikan, who sipped on her Dr. Pepper. "I'm sorry?" she said putting down the cup then picking up her burger, taking a bite. There they sat in the bustling cafeteria with about one hundred other students eating and talking. The smell of cooking oil hung thick in the air, the main menu: burgers and fries.

"That's why you were upset. You. Like. Him." he repeated again slowly. He grinned, "Don't try to deny it."

Mikan carefully put down her burger not wanting to spill the mayo mixed with ketchup that was already dripping past the brown patty. "Of course." she said fluidly. Ruka stopped picking at the small, red-orange tomato in his salad and focused completely on Mikan. "I wouldn't be friends with someone I don't like."

"No that's not what I meant." Ruka sighed. "Mikan, I've been friends with both you and Natsume and truthfully, it's starting to get a little old."

Mikan was already halfway done with her burger, "What is?"

"The denying."

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk Ruka." she took another bite, _chew chew chew_. "You like Hotaru but-"

Ruka spat out his water on the poor kid who happened to be walking by. Struggling with the apologies while quickly dabbing away at his shirt, Ruka's face turned pink. "Me? Like Hotaru? What kind of blasphemy is that!"

"Here we go again." Mikan rolled her eyes, munching on her crispy, golden french fries. Ruka stared at her, mouth agape.

"Me and Hotaru? Hotaru and I? Us two?" he babbled. Mikan only nodded along, finishing off her fries. "Mikan, seriously. Me and Hotaru?"

Mikan propped her elbow on the table and leaned her chin in her hand. Still nodding, "Mhmm. 'Don't try to deny it.'" Throwing Ruka's words right back at him, Mikan grinned. Then she picked up her tray and headed towards the nearest gray trash bin. As she dumped the contents, Mikan looked back at the table and saw Hotaru striding over to sit across from Ruka. Mikan smiled at Ruka's flustered face, seeing him stammer a sentence with Hotaru looking bored as ever, but this time there was a little glint in Hotaru's eyes. _Better to leave those two alone, _she thought and walked off towards the other direction.

;p

Mikan walked through the empty hallways, her head up in the clouds. _A kiss and run? Really?_ She mentally scolded herself. Mikan felt lucky she hasn't seen Natsume since the incident. Every time she'd think about it, her face would feel hot and her heart pounded against her rib cage. The mere thought of having to confront him after what happened made her mouth dry. Mikan didn't even know what had possessed to even _kiss_ him.

_Adrenaline?_ She thought, rounding the corner of the hallway. There were a couple of people now. A group of boys sat on the ground playing with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, across from them were a couple cuddling and holding hands. Two of the boys were booming with laughter, while the others let out a string of curses and something about trying to raise the defense. The couple looked at them, the boy whispering in the girl's ear, then she blushed and giggle. Mikan walked on and tried putting her thoughts aside when she saw him.

Walking towards her with his hands in the pockets of his dark pants. He looked out the window, observing something with Koko next to him talking animatedly. Mikan felt the wheels in her head stop, her legs moving for her as she turned around and ducked behind the boys who were still in a heated Yu-Gi-Oh match. She tried squeezing herself between the wall and the boy sitting next to it. The boy didn't even notice as he was about to release his hidden card.

"-ice cream and she totally freaked out! I mean it's not my fault she suddenly turned around while walking through the place, it was freakin' crowded!" Koko said, exasperated. Natsume only nodded his head and drawled out a "Mmmhmmmmm." They kept walking not noticing Mikan. Her heart still wasn't ready to face whatever would come her way with Natsume. She needed more time, _A _lot_ more time_, she thought.

As Mikan was getting up, she felt something tug on her shirt, then a tear sound was heard. She wasn't the only one who heard it because the boys' voices weren't booming but instead quiet, their eyes wide and a faint blush crept along their faces. The side of Mikan's blouse had a gape revealing these thin red streaks. Mikan's face was warming up as she covered the gape with one hand and covered her face with her other free hand. She walked past the group of blushing boys and the staring couple, the warmth of her face growing hotter.

Mikan sped walked to the nearest bathroom to check the damage. It was a clean tear on her right side starting from her hip diagonally to her the right part of her back. Part of her bra was clearly showing and if Mikan wanted to change, she'd have to walk all the way to her locker to get her PE clothes. Mikan could not fathom the outcome if she did that, especially with five thin red streaks on her waist visible. The thin red streaks being stretch marks from when Mikan was overweight and her losing weight. The streaks were atleast two inches long and looked abnormal, as if they were scars. They would always be a part of Mikan now since they weren't easy to get rid of.

A soft click along with the sound of water in motion was heard behind Mikan. Mikan stopped looking at her marks, her eyes widened as she once again hid them from Yuu, who was standing in behind her. Yuu couldn't hide his shock either, "W-W-What the?" Mikan felt her heart sink as the realization dawned on her, she was in the boys' bathroom. She looked around spotting the urinals lined up on the far side of the wall with the few stalls adjacent to it.

Yuu noticed Mikan's shirt that she desperately tried to hide, but her marks could still be seen. "Mikan, are you okay?" Yuu asked, still confused. "What are tho-"

"Sorry!" Mikan blubbered before Yuu could finish. _How embarrassing,_ she thought as she ran to her locker, turned the dial, opened the locker, grabbed her clothes, then closed it again. This time Mikan checked to make sure it was the girls' bathroom before changing into her PE clothes, hiding her marks again.

;p

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Ruka looked around and realized it's been quite a while since she got up to throw away her trash. He shrugged, "Bathroom?"

Hotaru poked at her crab roe when she heard the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor. "Hey guys!" a perky voice chimed followed with a grunt. Ruka continued to scan the cafeteria looking for Mikan while Hotaru eyed Koko and Natsume. "What's up?" Koko asked when his eyes met Hotaru's. Hotaru poked at her crab roe again, clearing her throat. The table became quiet, the sounds of forks hitting plates can be heard.

"So uh. Ruka! When's the next showcase?" Koko tried easing the awkwardness a little.

"In a month or two. Maybe." Ruka responded, fiddling with his water bottle. Natsume eyed Ruka wondering what has him on edge. His eyes then fell on Hotaru who kept picking at her crab roe. _Definitely interrupted something._ he thought.

"Oh." Hotaru said, her eyes lighting up at the life of the party. Mikan walked with her back hunched over, sighing every few steps of the way. She hasn't bought a new PE uniform so the XXL white shirt with the school's logo on the center was baggy, the sleeves covering most of her arm. The XXL black shorts with the school's initials on the left side looked like boy shorts on Mikan's slender legs "How embarrassing." she mumbled as she sat down. She put her head down on the table, recalling the moment when Yuu saw her marks. "He saw them. They saw them. Ugh they all saw them! What am I gonna do now? How embarrassing!" Mikan whined, banging her fist on the table. Her head was still down and she couldn't see the confused reactions of her friends surrounding her. "Mikan.." Hotaru started.

"The boys' bathroom! How could I be so stupid not to check which bathroom I was in, but really, no one checks those things because it's natural to go in the right one, am I right?" Mikan squealed, head still on the table. Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko exchanged looks while Natsume only looked at the back of Mikan's head.

"Mikan, what exactly happened?" Ruka worried. Mikan took in a breath and after a moment, her head shot up "It was horrible! I was in the hallway walking when I see _that_ guy, so I hide behind this group of boys playing Yu-Gi-Oh. When he left, I got up but I guess my shirt caught onto something. A nail? But I heard a ripping noise and thought 'Wow, these things actually happen!' The side of my back was showing where _it_ was. They all saw it and then I ran. Into. The. Boys'. Bathroom! You think it couldn't get any worse than that right? Nope! Yuu came out from out the stall and saw _it_ too. Oh the humiliation! I ran out and went to my locker in record time, and changed in the girls' bathroom this time." Mikan caught her breath, but still couldn't shake off the embarrassment.

"You idiot." Hotaru mumbled. Ruka sent a worrying glance at Hotaru then at Mikan, "Who were you hiding from?"

"Who else! That fella we were talking about earlier, before you tried denying about your fee-"

"Oh oh! I got you!" Ruka interrupted, taking a swig of his water.

"Wow that really sucks, right Natsume?" Koko piped in, elbowing Natsume's arm. Mikan felt her blood drain from her face, she didn't dare turn.

"Yeah. It does." Natsume's husky voice commented, his eyes still on her.

Mikan couldn't move. The tension got thicker as Mikan fidgeted in her seat, refusing to reply or turn around. Her eyes focused on Ruka and Hotaru, "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" she mouthed to them. Ruka shrugged, and Hotaru sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey." Natsume's gruff voice made Mikan stiff, she swallowed. The air felt thick, the chatter of other students surrounding them didn't sound as loud to Mikan as her own heart beating in her ears.

"Hey." Mikan said in almost a whisper, her back still turned towards Natsume. She could feel the heat of Natsume's eyes on her back. "Let's go." Hotaru stood up, picking up the tray just as the bell rang for lunch to be over. Koko followed suit with Ruka getting up slowly. Natsume was still sitting in his seat, looking at Mikan

Mikan started getting up, but felt a tight grip on her elbow and what felt like gravity pulling her down. She turned around, locking eyes with Natsume, "Stay." he barked. His eyes shifted to Ruka and the others, then he slightly jerked his head a little to the right signaling them to leave. They did as they were told, Mikan looked back at them sending an SOS. Once they were alone did Natsume let go of Mikan's wrist, "We need to talk." He sat back in his chair crossing his arms. His gaze never left Mikan's face, yet Mikan kept her eyes on the table in front of her. _Thump thump thump._

"I have to get to class." Mikan replied, but she didn't move, her eyes strained on the table. The cafeteria was eerily quiet now, Mikan felt heavy again under Natsume's gaze. She started feeling insecure underneath her XXL clothes, she felt the clothes becoming tight even though in reality they were loose. Natsume didn't respond for a while so Mikan thought it was okay to leave. She got up again, pushed in her chair, and headed for the exit.

"Wait." Natsume's voice bounced off the walls. Mikan stopped and slowly turned around, watching Natsume slowly stride her way. He stopped in front of her, looking into her eyes, he reached for her hand. Mikan immediately looked at his hand holding hers, then looked back at Natsume. He rose her hand and put it on his chest. _Thump thump thump_. The feeling of his hand over her hand over his chest felt so warm, she could feel his palpitating heart. She looked back up, meeting Natsume's eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing, _Ah there's that twinkle again_ she thought.

Someone cleared their throat. Mikan broke the gaze and slipped her hand away from Natsume's chest. The kitchen staff who cleared her voice looked at them and then looked away, "Class started 10 minutes ago. Please leave, we need to clean up here." Mikan started walking, feeling like looking back but then not wanting to. She mumbled a bye before leaving Natsume by himself for the second time that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

When she thought about it, Mikan didn't really have a reason to keep walking away. They already kissed and she was the one who initiated it too, so why was she so scared? Mikan laid down pinching at her slim stomach, thinking back that only a few months ago she could grasp a handful of her belly. Recalling the moment in the cafeteria when Natsume put her hand to his chest; Mikan can still feel the heat on her left hand. Another memory swooped in her mind, the ugly scars that were exposed today. Mikan got up from her bed and walked over to her closet mirror. She turned around examining them, the jagged edge red marks on her pale skin. She sighed, Coco Butter could only do so much.

Mikan went over to her closet and changed into a white wife beater fitting tight against her slim torso and baggy, black basketball shorts; she liked loose clothing on her legs. She tied her coffee-colored hair into a high pony tail, and put on her light blue and white Asics. Mikan took another quick look at her self in the mirror not needing to spin around or shift side to side to view her whole body.

;p

30 minutes on the treadmill, 30 on the eliptical, 30 on the stationed bike, and 30 minutes of weights. Her daily routine when working out, but today Mikan focused solely on the punching bag in the cage. She wanted to ease her anxiousness, _left, right, left jab_, the sound of rough fabric echoing in her ears. She didn't stop when the gleaming sweat on her forehead ran down her faces, some getting in her eyes. She didn't stop when her shoulders were burning and aching, and she didn't stop when Misaki called out to her. She wanted to get everything out of her system, _everything_.

"Woah Mikan, you need to take a break girl!" Misaki put a hand on Mikan's shoulder and spun her around. Mikan was short of breath and needed water; too much sweating could dehydrate a person. "What's wrong, sport?"

Mikan took a swig of water, "I'm just over reacting." She took a towel and patted her face free from the sweat. "About what?" Misaki asked, taking the towel and shooting it in the hamper across from them. Mikan was at first hesitant to say anything cos now that she thought about it, there's nothing that's really a big problem. "Well, remember the guy who came here a couple weeks ago?"

"How can I forget that prick."

"Yeah, well I kissed him but my heart started acting up, maybe from over excitement? I don't know, but the kiss..it was great. Oh geez can you not look at me like that? I feel horrible for just kissing him, leaving him, then avoiding him. Yeah I know I know, bad decision but I couldn't _help_ it! Then today, something happened that people saw my stretch marks, and then I unknowingly told all my friends and _him_. I just couldn't handle the embarrassment. Then he did something weird and vague. He grabbed my hand and put it over his heart. His heart was beating like crazy, like boom boom boom boom, but faster. Then I walked away from him _again_, from the guy I really like for the first time since that jerk from freshman year. Now I feel pathetic for even saying this. Geez Misaki, _please_ stop staring at me like that." Mikan babbled as Misaki had this wide grin, her eyes sparkling from amusement throughout the whole explanation.

Misaki cleared her throat, "You shouldn't feel pathetic because these are your feelings we're talking about, and they matter most. What you should do right now is just _talk_ to the poor guy. He's probably feeling a little helpless more than you are. Talk things out and see where they lead to."

Mikan thought about it, "But confrontations aren't my thing." Misaki sighed, she thought Mikan was being as stubborn as ever again.

"Suck it up and talk to him! Better to talk than to mope around." Misaki patted Mikan's head and left back to the front desk to check fellow members into the gym. She was right, the only thing Mikan can do to handle the situation is by sorting things out with Natsume. Talking to Natsume. Talking to Natsume..about her feelings.. "Oh man." Mikan said bringing her palm to her forehead.

;p

"Could it be?" Ruka asked, his palms on his cheeks, shocked. "Don't tell me _the_ Natsume Hyuuga just got his desirable heart ripped out and trampled on? What ever should we do?" he continued in that over dramatic, frail voice you hear in soap operas. Natsume responded with a swift punch on the arm. Ruka reeled back rubbing the pain away. "Oww." Ruka dragged out, but a smile played on his lips. "But seriously, what was _that_ all about? You really looked like you could have set Mikan on fire with that gaze."

Natsume was quiet, feeling stupid for doing such a chick thing back in the cafeteria. Seriously. What _was_ that? Natsume bit his lower lip, thinking of Mikan's reaction at the time. "Maybe I'm going about this all wrong." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, like your guys' relationship isn't messed up enough." Ruka muttered, earning him another punch in the same spot on his arm doubling the pain.

"Your sarcasm isn't necessary."

"Neither is your violence." Ruka retorted. Another silence filling the air.

"How do you do it?" Natsume suddenly asked. Ruka raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Be natural with Imai. She's such a robot and yet you smile and look _happy_ when you're with her."

Ruka crossed his arms, "Well first, I'm not devoid of human emotions and secondly, Hotaru is a beautiful person." Natsume snorted. Listening to this made him want to gag. Imai? A Person? Sure Natsume thinks her charming point is her sass, but that's all he ever sees from Imai. Monotone sass.

"Listen buddy," Ruka started. "I don't want to see you mope around more than you should, so maybe you should, you know, _speak_ to Mikan. I'm not talking about one worded answers, longing stares, that thing you do with your lips when you think people are idiots,-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume sternly said.

"You know. When one corner of your lips tug up, and your eyes scream 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT'. Don't do that, you look like an asshole." Ruka replied. Natsume glared at his friend, chills running down Ruka's spine.

Ruka cleared his throat, "I'm just saying. Anyways, use words, Natsume. _Words_. Like right now is a perfect example of what not to do." Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"You don't say anything and when you do, you sound angry so try to fix that and you're good. Hopefully you don't go around and punching little girls." Ruka reached up to the bruised part below his shoulder and started rubbing it. Natsume was speechless that his friend actually would think he would do that.

;p

The room Mikan sat in was bright white, as if white can get any brighter. It smelled like antiseptic Lemon Pledge, and the backless gown she wore was stiff. "Don't worry Girly," Misaki said, closing the door behind her. "It's just a check up, nothing major."

Mikan sighed, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one going to be under the machines." She swung her legs like a little girl, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance. Misaki could only smile, and put a reassuring hand on Mikan's back.

"Ms. Sakura?" the Doctor came in, checking his clipboard of papers. "This is your mother I presume?" He took a quick glance at Misaki, then back down at his papers.

"Uhm, no. This is a friend." Mikan replied.

The Doctor sighed, "Well you better call her in because we need her to sign a few papers."

"Papers for what?" Misaki piped in, her voice sounding a bit distressed. "Isn't this just a regular check up?"

The Doctor looked from Misaki to Mikan and heaved another sigh, "No. It seems lately Ms. Sakura developed Arrhythmia, which is a major problem for the heart. Since she's still a minor, we need a parental unit to check her into the hospital and run tests on her. Now," he turned to Mikan. "Please inform your mother to come to the hospital immediately."

"Wait! What is it? Why's it so bad she needs to be in the hospital?" Misaki yelled. Mikan gripped onto the hem of her hospital gown.

"Arrhythmia is an abnormal heart rhythm. The heart can beat too slow, too fast, or irregularly and it can affect how well the heart works to pump enough blood the body needs. Ms. Sakura's is beating too fast and irregularly and we need to run tests to find out if it is serious and if something needs to be done." With that the Doctor left, leaving in his wake a stunned Misaki, and a shaking Mikan.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! Really appreciate it :)

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, characters aren't.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Mikan ended up staying at the hospital for three days. Luckily her mom and Misaki were there to give her comfort and their full support. The hospital stay also made Mikan miss school but she's not all that bummed out about it. It was sort of like a little break for her.

"Look there she is." Mikan heard someone whisper. She looked behind her and noticed these two girls staring at her and whispering. Mikan continued walking forward and was nearing the school.

"Ew." She heard someone else say. "I knew she didn't look right."

Mikan looked around and noticed everyone around her stopped and looked at her in disgust. They pointed and whispered. Mikan was beyond confused and kept walking looking forward the whole time. Once she got to her locker the stares intensified and she could begin to feel them. She looked around and the people who were staring diverted the eyes elsewhere. Mikan felt creeped out and pulled her hood over her head. She slammed her locker shut and marched to class, getting even more annoyed.

She felt a tug on her elbow, "Mikan, what's going on?" Hotaru's eyes had a concerned look and it made Mikan feel sad. "Nothing." Mikan said with a small smile, "It's not true anyway."

"Then, are you-"

"Isn't that her?" Someone interrupted Hotaru and caught Mikan's attention. Mikan whipped around and marched up to the two girls who said that, "What? You need something?"

The two girls were shocked at Mikan's sudden outburst and so was Hotaru. "N-No." They quietly said. "Then can you tell me what's going on?" Mikan asked, her temper simmering down.

"There's this rumor spreading saying you got liposuction just to seduce Natsume."

It was like Mikan got sucker punched in the gut. Liposuction? Seduction? "Seriously?" Mikan said, her voice even. "Says who?"

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Mikan sighed, "Thanks anyways. I'm gonna go to class Hotaru. Bye." Mikan left Hotaru stunned and confused.

She continued down the hallway, pulling her hood down to cover her face but it didn't go any farther. Mikan kept looking down, the whispers heard from all sides. "Liposuction." The one that got to her the most. All of Mikan's hard work into exercising over the summer is just _liposuction_ to everyone else?

Mikan clutched her books to her chest and walked faster. She needed air-badly. _Breathe_. Mikan reminded herself, as she got closer to the door. Instead of being in the fresh outdoors, Mikan rams herself into someone, her books spilling all over the floor. "Sorry." she mumbled, quickly squatting to get her books to get the hell out of there. She didn't bother looking at the person she bumped into, and just ran outside needing to breathe.

_Breathe Mikan. You need to breathe!_ Mikan repeatedly said in her mind.

Her heart was racing by the time she got to somewhere quiet. Mikan took deep breaths, clutching her shirt. _1. 2. 3. 4._ She took a deep breath in, _5._ She exhaled and sat down, burying her face in her hands. A_n abnormal heart rhythm. The heart can beat too slow, too fast, or irregularly and it can affect how well the heart works to pump enough blood the body needs._ Mikan shook her head. _No...that was just a panic attack... I was hyperventilating. Nothing is wrong with me._

Mikan hugged her knees, _I'm fine. Everything is fine._ She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knees. Mikan listened to the wind, calming her nerves. The light rustles of the leaves on the branches nearby; the smell of winter setting in. In the distance, she heard the school bell ring signaling the start of class. Mikan opened her eyes and sighed deeply. _Not showing up is worse after_ _all._ Mikan stood up, swiping the dirt off her buttocks, grabbed her stuff, and headed off to class.

;p

The halls were clean of people making it easier for Mikan to walk through them. She walked slowly, debating whether to really go or not. If she went in now during class, she'll look like a fool and if she didn't show up at all, she'll look like a bigger fool.

Mikan settled for the bathroom instead. She sat in one of the stalls, waiting for class to end. She felt seriously ridiculous and went out. She began to wash herself when she heard footsteps coming inside the bathroom. Mikan panicked and ran back inside the stall, bringing up her feet so no one could see she's here.

Boisterous laughter ricocheted off the walls, making Mikan fidget to keep still. "Why am I not surprised she didn't even bother showing up to class? She's such a fake! Prancing around school with that body." said from a high-pitched voice.

"Because she knows it's true." an even voice replied, "My poor Natsume. Falling for that fatass's tricks. Even after liposuction she still looks disgusting." Sumire.  
>A few taps and the bathroom was quiet again. Mikan buried her face in her knees, her throat tightened. She couldn't cry, especially not in a school's bathroom stall, but she couldn't help it. The tears have already fallen and Mikan felt like she was punched in the stomach by a very buff person.<p>

She heard a knock on the bathroom stall and tried to muffle her sobs hoping Sumire didn't come back. "Occupied." Mikan said, her voice sounding strangled and cracked.

"Idiot, open up." Hotaru's smooth voice was low and relaxed. Mikan immediately wiped her face and got up to open the stall. Hotaru scanned her and shook her head at Mikan's appearance. "Want me to beat them up?

Mikan couldn't help but laugh. She bear hugged her dearest friend, feeling a little better. To her surprise, Hotaru was hugging her back, even rubbing her back in, in, in _comfort_! Mikan's smile got bigger, "I'm so sorry Hotaru. I'll tell you everything now." And she did. Mikan told Hotaru everything from Sumire's snide comments, Misaki's encouragement, the hospital visits, and her feelings for Natsume. Hotaru's face was stoic as ever, but her eyes were filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you but, I just didn't know how to put it into words." Mikan's eyes dropped to the ground. Hotaru reached for Mikan's hand, icy to the touch but to Mikan, it was a warm gesture.

"You idiot." Hotaru replied, but the corners of her lips turned slightly upward. Mikan hugged Hotaru again, "Thank you for understanding. You really are the greatest friend."

;p

It was third period. After talking to Hotaru, Mikan felt better enough to go to class. When she came into the classroom, people without a doubt were staring and whispering. _Don't pay attention to_ them. She thought.

Mikan sat down next to the window and started taking her stuff out. The chair next to her screeched a little, and when Mikan looked up, she froze.

"Hey there, _fatass_." Sumire spat out the words. "What do you think you're doing?" The voices in the class quieted down, all eyes on them.

Mikan looked down at her desk, "I'm getting ready for class." Her voice was meek and quiet. Sumire sat closer, "Hmmm? What was that? I can't hear you?"

Mikan gulped, "Class is about to start so I'm-" Before Mikan could finish, Sumire pushed Mikan's notebook, binder, and pencil case off her desk; the contents sprawled on the floor. Mikan looked at Sumire who was wearing a triumphant grin. Sumire leaned in to whisper "I told you not to tread water too deep for you, Miss Piggy."

Mikan felt her face redden from embarrassment, but she smiled at Sumire "Luckily for you, I don't know how to swim so I won't go anywhere near water too deep for me." Sumire's triumphant smile widened, "I knew we'd come to an understanding." Sumire crossed her arms and sauntered off to her desk. Everyone else looked away and changed the subject. Mikan bit her lip and then went to pick up her things. When she bent down, Mikan felt dizzy, her vision blurred. Then, she couldn't breathe. _Deep breaths! Take slow, deep breaths!_ She clutched the fabric over her heart again and tried to take deep breaths. _Panic attack. You're fine. You're fine, just _breathe_! _But she wasn't.

Mikan reached for her bag to take out the medication given to her in case she couldn't regulate her breathing. She poured out two and threw them down her throat. _1. 2. 3. 4._ Mikan inhaled, _5._ Exhaled. She looked around and was relieved no one noticed her. She finished picking up her things and sat back down in her seat. The teacher never came in so it was self-presumed study hall. Laughter and conversations filled the classroom but Mikan droned them out and only listened to her heart beats. She put a hand over her chest and felt the thumps. Her eyes welled up with tears. _Ms. Sakura's is beating too fast and irregularly and we need to run tests to find out if it is serious and if something needs to be done._ She thought back to the doctor's words. _The heart can beat too slow, too fast, or irregularly and it can affect how well the heart works to pump enough blood the body needs. _

This was more serious than Mikan could ever imagine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot is mine. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Mikan met with Ruka during passing period, "Thanks." She gave him a small smile, grateful for the hat. Ruka smiled back but still felt bitter about all these absurd rumors about his good friend.

"Don't stop smiling." was all he could say to her at the moment. The intense eyes would come and go and whispers were here and there. Mikan gave him a quick hug before putting on the black baseball hat and trying her best at blending in with the crowd. After leaving, Ruka looked on, a frown falling on his face as he felt helpless.

Mikan walked quickly to math, the no nonsense class she had, so for Mikan it was a haven. She sat down in her seat just as the bell rang, "Ms. Sakura! We are indoors, take off that ridiculous hat and show your manners!" Jinno yelled. A few people looked back at her and a few others snickered. Mikan's face felt warm, as she took off the hat, her cinnamon hair falling gracefully on her shoulders and down her back. Mikan ran her hand through her locks and looked up to see the people who were looking and snickering before, stop and stare in awe. They were soon snapped back to reality by the sound of Jinno writing on the chalkboard. Mikan looked over to Hotaru and flashed her a toothy grin. Hotaru eyed the chalkboard and started copying at full speed; Mikan giggled.

Mikan quickly got out her notebook and pencil to copy down what was on the board. A couple scribbles in, "Ah, glad to see you join us Hyuuga." the sarcasm spewing from Jinno. A loud scraping sound was heard behind Mikan, who didn't look behind her and stared straight at her notebook instead. Jinno cleared his throat before turning around to continue writing on the board.

Mikan was steadily scribbling down the confusing formulas, when she felt a brief poke on her back. She decided to ignore it and continue trying to decipher how to work the Pythagorean Theorem but was hopelessly failing. Mikan felt a few more pokes on her back, she wanted to ignore but the constant jabbing of the finger on her back was beginning to get annoying.

Mikan turned around to glare at Natsume to stop, but when she did, he was leaning forward on his arms that were crossed on the desk, his face a few inches from Mikan's. "Boo." he said. Mikan jerked back, her face flushing. A smirk was playing on his lips as he carefully fell back into his chair. "Shh!" was all she said before turning back around.

The period went on painfully slow, the drawls of Jinno's lecture, Natsume's childish antics, and the confusing formulas that were going to be on the test next Friday. Mikan felt sleepy, but she couldn't fall asleep unless she wanted to get an earful from the strict teacher.

The bell finally rang, the students were shuffling out of class excited for lunch. Mikan lingered for a bit after packing up and then stood up to leave. She put her hat on after getting out of the classroom, trying to become invisible. She knew going to the cafeteria would be a bad idea so instead she walked the hallways. Weird how today, the hallways were a little crowded.

She sighed, but then thought back to the tree area she went to in the morning. Luckily no one was there when she got there, she settled down on the cool grass by the trunk of the tree. She brought out her yogurt drink and took a sip, "Ahh, that's tasty." She got out her lunchbox, a caesar salad with ranch on the side and began to dig in. "Mmm."

"Boo." Mikan heard behind her. She started coughing and sputtering, while there was an obnoxious laugh behind her. It took her five minutes to stop choking, "What." _cough_ "The." _cough_ "Hell!" Mikan was patting her chest, making sure her heart rate wasn't pumping out of control. She took even breaths all the while Natsume plopped down next to her with a bag of McDonalds.

He took out some fries and munched on them, the yellow crisp of the fry, salt lightly sprinkled on. It smelled so delicious; Natsume noticed Mikan's expression, "You want some?"

Mikan shook her head and pointed at her salad, "I'm fine with this."

"Right." he replied dryly. He took out his Big Mac, unfolding the wrapping. "Mmmmm, now doesn't that look good." Natsume tempted Mikan. Smelling it and licking his lips; he took a huge bite and made exaggerated noises. "Now _that's_ real food!"

Mikan scoffed, munching on her croutons. They sat there, eating and trying to make their food seem better than the other's. Mikan's worries slipped away from the mischief. After a while, Mikan and Natsume sat there, under the tree, awkward, and quiet. "So." they both said at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Natsume suddenly asked, watching carefully for her reaction.

"I'm great." Mikan responded dryly, showing a quick smile. She drew circles in the dirt in front of her, she really didn't want to talk about it. Natsume rolled his eyes, taking Mikan's hand that was drawing circles, "Tell me how you really feel."

Mikan's face was on fire, she couldn't take her eyes away from Natsume's intense stare so instead she tried taking her hand away from his grip. Natsume noticed it and interlaced his fingers with hers, "Mikan."

Mikan bit her lip, "Actually I-" she couldn't continue. She didn't know how to put it into the right words for Natsume to hear. "Feel really great! Like I can go for a walk. So I am, see you later. Maybe." Mikan got up quickly, a little too quickly it made her dizzy. She swiped her butt and gathered her stuff before trudging off to somewhere.

"Seriously," Natsume yelled when he caught up, grabbing Mikan's arm. "Cut the crap, because it's obviously anything but great."

"I don't know what you're talking about so please let go, you're hurting me." Mikan responded, looking at the ground. Natsume did let go, but he kept his eyes on her. "Talk to me." he said in a low voice.

Mikan winced at that, what was she supposed to say? _Oh hey I didn't get lipo to seduce you but I do have heart problems that could lead to my untimely death!_ "I don't want to say it. Not yet." she said, looking into Natsume's scarlet eyes. She was pulling back, a step at a time and Natsume knew it.

"I'm here for you." he said in a whisper. Mikan felt her throat tighten and the tears building. She kept her head down and crossed her arms, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"I, I can't." her voice cracked. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to rid her nerves. Mikan looked at Natsume, she can feel her eyes watering, "I can't." she repeated. A soft ringing sound and Mikan turned around, wiping her eyes then clearing her throat, "I better get to class."

Natsume stood there, he was frustrated that she wouldn't tell him anything. He stepped closer to Mikan and wrapped his arms around her, she felt so small and frail. Mikan gently grabbed Natsume's arms and took them off her, she turned towards him smiling, "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Friend." Natsume repeated. Mikan nodded, still smiling, "We're only friends right?"

Natsume didn't respond, even after watching her leave. "Friends." he said again before punching the tree.


End file.
